


At Long Last

by Pumpaqua



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpaqua/pseuds/Pumpaqua
Summary: “So why didn’t I get a matching hat?”Lena lifts her eyebrow at Kara, glancing between her eyes and the comical Santa hat on her head. Kara lifts her hand to remove the hat from her head. She smooths her hair down and holds the hat up to Lena’s head.“May I?”Lena nods and Kara places the hat on her head, smoothing it down till it sits perfectly on her head, the bauble placed to the side of her head. Lena giggles and Kara suddenly realizes the closeness they share. Lena has leant forward, her hand in Kara’s lap. Kara glances over Lena’s shoulder and notices Alex giving her a smirk. She instantly backs away, smiling at Lena and glancing at the hat.“It looks very cute on you.”ORThe fic where Kara and Lena's paths cross at different holidays throughout the year but will their paths stay crossed long enough to stay in each other's lives?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 30
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

_ 18 December 2019 _

Kara passes the glass between her hands, sliding it across the counter while Alex busies herself hanging the tinsel across the kitchen cabinets. Kara looks up at her, her cartoon-y elf ears sticking out from the Santa hat that fits too big on her head. She turns, catching Kara staring at her, shooting her a glare. Kara catches the hint and leaves the glass, grabbing a box of Christmas decorations and placing them around the apartment, a small tree on the coffee table, tinsel over the couch backs, and a chip bowl shaped like a Santa hat.

The apartments small, but soon it will be overflowing with college kids, all trying to squeeze under the plastic mistletoe hung from the ceiling in the corner of the room. The early Christmas party is Alex’s tradition which she started two years before with Maggie. When Maggie graduated, and Kara had moved into her room, Alex had insisted on keeping the tradition alive. Kara suspects for one of two reasons.

To forget the memories of what happened this time last year or to have an excuse to bring her new flame Sam over and impress her with her party-throwing abilities.

Kara throws the box into her room, sliding it next to the door, and returns to her glass, looking at Alex.

“Do you think Sam will like green tinsel because I have a gold option but it might be too bright?”

Alex climbs off the stool and looks up at her handy-work, feeling proud.

“I don’t think the color of the decorations is going to sway whether you’ll get some or not.” Kara looks down at her glass, playing with the rim.

Alex shoots Kara daggers, fire burning in her eyes. Kara backs off, grabbing her glass and retreating to the couch and soaking into it. She looks up at Alex, dragging the gold tinsel out of the other box. She has a massive smile on her face, a twitch of nervousness behind it, but a happier face than the year before.

Kara still remembers the tears staining her shirt as Alex cried into her shoulder. Maggie and Alex had agreed a breakup was the right thing to do but that didn’t stop Alex’s heart from shattering. After lots of food, beer, beer, and more beer, there was an oath sworn, on Alex’s behalf, that she would never date again...

...Then she met Sam.

It might have been recent, but you could already see the effect she had taken on Alex. Kara had never seen her smile so much and, while she tried to play it off that she wasn’t getting too attached too soon to the beautiful woman, she was currently in the kitchen changing the tinsel in case Sam didn’t like the color green.

Kara retreats to her room to get ready, simply throwing a flannel over her shirt and jeans and putting on the _compulsory_ Santa hat that Alex had laid out on her bed. The music starts blaring in the apartment and Kara knows that that is her cue.

As the party starts getting wild, Kara’s squeezing around the room, trying to find Alex to inform her of glass 7 that’s been broken tonight. The door swings open constantly as more people filter into the apartment, definitely breaking the fire code at this point. Kara spots Alex, making her way towards the door and follows her. Once she gets to the door she sees Alex hugging Sam, whispering something in her ear as Sam giggles.

Sam moves aside and makes way for someone to come in behind her. A small woman, with long jet black hair, walks past Sam and hugs Alex, instantly retreating from the couple of women and heading for the kitchen to grab a drink. She passes Kara and piercing green eyes meet hers. The woman smiles and looks down, tucking her hair behind her ear, and continues her search for liquor.

“Kara’s over here.”

Kara swings her head around at Alex’s voice to see that she and Sam have approached her. Sam pulls Kara into a hug, the bauble of her matching Santa hat slapping Kara in the head softly. They both laugh, leaning back from the hug.

“I see you also got Alex’s memo about the hats?” Kara points towards her hat.

Sam laughs, putting her hand up to her mouth to cover it from Alex’s ears, silently mouthing, “I think it’s kind of cute.”

She turns back to Alex, planting a kiss on her cheek and giving her a quick side hug as they both turn back to Kara.

“What do you think of the tinsel in the kitchen? You don’t think gold is a bit bright?”

Kara directs her question to Sam. Alex storms off to go grab a drink while Sam shakes her head at Kara, giggling softly, and turns to follow her.

The party rages on while Kara sits on the couch with Nia, watching the drunk people in the apartment attempt to interact with one another in their inebriated states.

“Ohh golly, look at those two!”

Kara points out a couple making out under the mistletoe, all hot and heavy. Nia and Kara have watched countless couples and hopefuls drag their partners to the corner of the room, considering the mistletoe and sharing a kiss, some chaste, and some too R Rated to be done in public. One of those hopefuls, Brainy, approaches the couch, extending his hand out to Nia.

“Would you like to come to get a drink with me, Miss Nal?”

She looks at Kara who pushes her off the couch, smiling as Brainy leads her away towards the kitchen, passing dangerously close to the mistletoe. Kara twists her glass in her hands and sighs. Kara feels a dip on the couch next to her. She turns her head and looks back into those ocean eyes from earlier. The woman looks back at her and smiles.

“Sorry, is it okay if I sit here for a while, just trying to escape the crowd?”

Kara opens her mouth to reply but before the words fall out, Alex is falling into her lap laughing, Kara raising her drink to save it, as Sam walks towards them.

“I see you’ve met Lena,”

_Lena. A name so beautiful, it matches the woman sitting next to her. A name so heavenly Kara hears angels chorusing in her head. Her eyes haven’t left the vast green staring back at her. Lena, the name of a....._

“Kara!”

Kara sees fingers click in front of her face and Alex’s shout echos into her ear. She snaps her head towards Sam who looks at her questioningly.

“You good?”

Kara nods, realizing she was probably drooling looking at the woman. She pushes Alex off her lap. Sam moves to shuffle Lena along the couch so she can sit down, Alex placing herself in Sam’s lap. Sam kisses her neck as Alex giggles and Lena turns to Kara, now sitting with their thighs squished together, and rolls her eyes. Kara laughs and Sam tries to look over Lena’s shoulder to see what they’re laughing about. Lena lifts a finger to her lips and smiles behind it. A wide, perfect grin with dimples framing the masterpiece.

The four spend some time on that couch, Sam and Alex mercilessly flirting back and forth while Lena laughs at the retelling of the tinsel story. She hangs on to every word Kara says, leaning closer to Lena to whisper the story, as to not let Alex overhear. She smells Lena’s perfume and is almost caught inhaling the scent deeply when Lena turns around to laugh at Sam.

“So why didn’t I get a matching hat?”

Lena lifts her eyebrow at Kara, glancing between her eyes and the comical Santa hat on her head. Kara lifts her hand to remove the hat from her head. She smooths her hair down and holds the hat up to Lena’s head.

“May I?”

Lena nods and Kara places the hat on her head, smoothing it down till it sits perfectly on her head, the bauble placed to the side of her head. Lena giggles and Kara suddenly realizes the closeness they share. Lena has leant forward and has her hand in Kara’s lap. Kara glances over Lena’s shoulder and notices Alex giving her a smirk. She instantly backs away, smiling at Lena and glancing at the hat.

“It looks very cute on you.”

A song comes on and Alex leaps from Sam’s lap, dragging her by her hand into the middle of the apartment and they disappear into the crowd of people. Lena turns her head from the crowd back to Kara, smiling at her. Kara smiles back before they both open their mouth to speak. They both close, waiting for fo the other before opening again, cutting each other off. They stop, laughing, before Kara gestures for Lena to continue.

“Sam dragged me out here because she says I study too much, but honestly, I’m really having fun. You’re a lot of fun.”

Kara smiles and looks back at the crowd dancing beside her.  
“Why did it look like you weren’t having fun before?” Lena questions. Kara searches through the crowd in her apartment.  
“I guess the right people to have fun with just weren’t here yet.”

She turns back to Lena who has a blush rising from her neck and onto her cheeks. She turns away from Kara to hide her rosiness. Kara rationalizes her next move in her head while downing the rest of her drink.

_Just ask her if she’s single, that’s the first step, and then all you have to do is ask if she wants to go out sometime. Simple, easy as pie. Although, it's not simple, it's not easy as pie, because Lena looks like that. Even the back of her head is gorgeous, her locks flowing down her head, the back of her neck barely poking out from the hair. Okay Kara, suck it up, stop thinking yourself in circles, and just..._

Before Kara has completed her thought, Lena’s turned back around, smiling at her, the rosiness tamed for now. Kara takes a deep breath and opens her mouth, the simple question at the tip of her tongue. Suddenly something splashing on the two of them and Kara stands abruptly, turning to see a man with a half-empty glass hanging by his side. He looks shocked and steps forward to apologize. Kara puts her hand up to stop him, a tiny bit of anger bubbling inside her. Lena is standing next to her before she realizes and grabs her hand, pulling her.

“Come on, let's get out of the crowd and clean up.”

Kara stands next to Lena while she uses a cloth to try and wipe down her ruined clothes.

“You can borrow some of my clothes if you want, I just need to grab them from my room.”

Lena stops her useless wiping.

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer, this doesn’t seem to be working.”

Lena looks up at Kara with a little mischief in her eye

“Let's go to your bedroom...”

Kara short circuits at the statement, a panicked look taking over her face as she tries to maneuver her way through this. Lena looks up at her, giggling.

“...so we can get clothes, Kara.”

Lena smirks at her. Kara nods, laughing, realizing Lena registered what she thought she was implying. She turns, walking around the kitchen counter towards her room, turning around to check that Lena is following her. When she turns back she walks straight into Alex.

“What happened? We came back to the couch and it was all wet and smelt like beer and you guys were gone?”

Alex gestures to the couch and looks back at Kara. Kara explains the mishap, showing off her and Lena’s drenched clothing. Alex takes stock of the apartment, looking around the room at the magnitude of the party.

“Yeah, it’s getting a little out of hand, I think it’s time to shut ‘er down.”

She leans forwards and kisses Sam before heading into the crowd. Sam goes to follow her, to help with clearing everyone out but not before looking back at Kara with a smirk on her face.

“You better look up Kara, I think you’re missing something.”

She swaggers away directly after her statement, leaving Kara no time to react. But, when she does look up, she notices the mistletoe, hanging precariously above her. She shoots a look at Lena who is also staring. She finally looks down, locking eyes with Kara. Lena bites her lip as a smile creeps over her face.

“Ohh, s..s.she’s just kidding, w..we don’t... it’s not like a l..law or...”

Kara begins stuttering out but is interrupted by a hand tugging her head down and lips meeting hers. She sinks into the two pillows currently attached to her lips and lets her hand come up to hold Lena’s face. The hand behind her head begins to slowly stroke through her hair.

Their kiss, while nothing but a peck, lasts a bit longer than expected and Kara has to physically tug herself away. Lena looks up at her with doe-like eyes, giggling. Kara just stares back, bewildered by the woman’s taste on her lips. She smiles back at Lena, realizing her hand is still on her face, and slowly extracts it. Lena does a little shiver and suddenly Kara is brought back to the reality that they are still in drenched clothing. She grabs Lena's hand and leads her towards her room, closing the door behind them.

Lena stands near her bed but hesitates sitting down. Kara flings the closet doors open and starts digging for some clothing. She finds some sweatpants and a shirt, handing them to Lena. Kara is standing close to Lena, giving her the dry clothing. Her hands and being cradled by Lena’s, holding the clothes. She realizes the proximity of their bodies could lead to another kiss if just one of them leaned in ever so slightly. Lena takes the lead, her hand leaving Kara’s to bunch it in her shirt, pulling her forward. Kara drops the clothing, leaning into the kiss, this one a little more heated. Their moment is broken by Alex shouting at some people outside and Kara steps back grabbing some clothes for herself and heading for the door, looking back at Lena.

“I’ll go get changed in the bathroom.”

Kara points out the door, before opening it and leaving. She closes the door, leaning heavily on it, trying to breathe and soak in the kiss. She touches her lips, feeling the electricity coursing through them.

By the time the parties cleared out, Kara’s sitting by the kitchen while Alex tries to pat down the couch cushions with a towel. Lena and Sam chat by Kara’s bedroom door, they giggle about something as Sam subtly looks at Kara. She can see the blush creeping back up Lena’s neck and Kara knows exactly what they’re talking about... Alex’s tinsel. _Yeah right._

Alex finally admits defeat and lays the towel over the wet cushions, supposedly leaving it for the morning, and turns on her heels, making a beeline for Sam. Sam embraces her, stroking her hair. Kara looks at them wantonly. She begins to turn her attention to Lena and notices her quickly move her head forward.

“I’m going to be spending the night at Sam’s, I’ll come to clean up in the morning.”

Alex embraces Kara and turns towards the door. Sam pulls Kara into a hug and over her should Kara notices Lena smiling at her. As soon as she’s left Sam’s grip she takes a step towards Lena. Sam observes the moment forming and drags Alex into her room to ‘fetch pajamas’. Lena watches them go and then steps into Kara’s space, her arms wrapping around her waist. Kara takes one subtle sniff of Lena’s perfume, now mixed with Karas scent from her shirt, and feels warm breathe on her ear.

“I had a really fun night tonight, it was nice meeting you.”

Kara melts from the words whispered so tenderly in her earn and leans back, holding Lena’s arms in her hands. Kara’s mind races, before only one thought comes to the forefront of her mind.

“So, Lena....I...”

Alex’s bedroom door flings open and her and Sam saunter out, Sam’s hair a little tousled and a smirk across Alex’s face. Kara steps back from Lena’s space, walking towards the door to open it. Alex and Sam wish Kara goodnight and walk through the door, hand in hand while Lena trails.

Once Sam and Alex take the corner, Lena leans back in through the door and plants a small but tender kiss on Kara’s cheek. Before turning around and leaving. Kara stands, dumbfounded by this beautiful woman and her soft lips. Kara can barely get any words out before Lena disappears from her sight. She turns, closing the door and walking towards her room.

_ 31 December 2019 _

Kara sits on their new couch, since replaced after the incident at the Christmas party, and swallows the shooter Alex handed her. She recoils at the taste and makes a horrid face, shoving the lemon in between her lips to dull the sourness.

“You ready to go, Kara?”

Alex extends her hand, a pair of stupid ‘2020’ glasses grasped in them.

“What's with you and these novelty items?”

“Sam might have bought them for us.”

Kara rolls her eyes.

“You two are made for each other.”

Kara reluctantly takes them, standing up and following Alex out the door. They begin their walk towards Sam’s apartment. Sam throws this huge NYE bash and her parent’s supply her with more than enough booze to fuel the city so people flock from everywhere to attend, even coming back from winter break a little bit earlier.

“Thank you for coming with me. Mom would have never let me drive up alone.”

It's the first party since Alex and Sam started dating so Alex insisted they drive up from Midvale for it.

“Of course Alex, what are sisters for.”

Honestly, Kara had only agreed on the off chance that Lena would be there.

“Do you think Lena will be there?”

"Sam said she didn’t know if she was going to make it or not.”

Kara nods and lets out a sigh.

They hadn’t spoken since the Christmas party as both had left for winter break shortly after. They didn’t exchange numbers and Kara felt strange adding her on any social media so she left it. When Alex had originally brought up the party she jumped at the chance to go, while trying to play it cool. It didn’t work, she knocked over her coffee shouting yes.

“Are you two going to kiss again?”

Kara almost trips over her own feet trying to process what Alex has said.

“What? Why would.. who said....”

“Relax Kara, I know about the mistletoe kiss, I was just wondering.”

Kara walks in silence, thinking. She knows about the one kiss, but clearly, Lena didn’t tell Sam about the other. Obviously, she would love to kiss Lena again.

“If you want something, you should just go for it, Kara.”

They walk the rest of the way in silence, it gives Kara time to think and gives Alex a moment to perfect the rap part to Love the Way You Lie in her head to impress Sam later.

They reach the door of Sam’s apartment, the music pumping behind the door makes it vibrate slightly and before Alex can reach the handle, the door is flung open and Sam appears. She picks Alex up and twirls her around before dragging them both inside and straight to the impromptu bar set up alongside one of the apartment walls. Sam pours them all a few shots and then dishes up a glass of mystery punch for each of them.

“I’m going to take Alex to meet some people, make yourself social alright?”

Sam tugs at Alex’s arm while winking at Kara and before she can respond, they’re out of sight. Kara looks back at the bar, sizing it up, before having one more shot and another round of punch. She crosses the room, looking for somewhere to settle down, and wonders upon a beer pong table with people shouting and excitedly cheering. She watches as two guys are losing, badly. Like she has never seen someone miss the cups so badly. As she begins to walk away she feels someone touch her arm and guide her towards the table.

“Look, my partner tapped out and I need this victory for my fragile ego so will you please help me out. I’ve been on a losing streak tonight and you look like a lucky charm so please help.”

The man looks back at Kara with pleading eyes. She smiles at him, seemingly warming up to the idea. He extends his hand with a ball and gives her a smirk. She gives in to his charms and grabs the ball, joining him.

Kara loses track of time but what she does have track of is that her and Mike are reigning beer pong champions at the moment, winning game after game after game. After catching Kara off guard and pulling her into this madness, Mike introduced himself and they became partners.

They were a winning duo and Kara was excitedly sinking ball after ball, getting cheers and high fives from those around her. She was getting pumped up, adrenaline rushing through her veins. She had not realized how close it was getting to midnight.

After the last win, she decides to take a break, leaning against the table. Mike comes up to Kara after the last match and gives her another high five. This time, though, he holds onto her hand after and she smiles up at him. Alex comes up behind Kara and pats her on the back for her victory and Kara pulls her aside quickly. She suddenly realizes she hasn’t seen Lena all night.

“Look at you, I didn’t realize you could play like that.”

Kara’s too focused on Lena not being around to accept the compliment.

“Any news on Lena?”

“Her flight got delayed so I don’t think she’ll be here on time.”

Alex places her hand on Kara’s shoulder, quickly looking at the man staring over at the two of them.

“But Mike looks cute?”

Kara looks over her shoulder and Mike smiles, waving at the two of them. Kara looks back at Alex who’s now giving her a look. Kara catches Alex’s vibe and thinks back to her earlier advice. _‘If you want something, you should just go for it.’_ She leaves Alex and goes back to Mike, holding his bicep. He turns towards her and she leans to whisper in his ear.

“Find me at midnight.”

Kara turns to look around the crowd and spots Alex and Sam, holding each other and chatting to some people. She seems to be moving her hands in a way that looks like she’s....rapping? She catches Alex’s eye and smiles giving a thumbs up.

As she turns she notices dark hair tumbling down shoulders, belonging to someone at the bar. Lena. It’s Lena. She’s wearing a short sparkling dress and she looks... incredible. Kara feels as if her lungs have failed her as she watches the woman turn around, pouring herself a drink. She thinks back to their shared kisses, how it made her feel, how everything in her mind was just erased and the only thought was Lena. Lena, Lena’s lips, and Lena’s soft face cradled in her hand.

In an instant, she remembers Mike. A glance around the room reveals he’s with another woman and she feels instant relief. She notices the time counting down to midnight and zones in on the sparkly dress across the room. The crowd stops whatever they’re doing and start to count.

10...

Kara grabs her drink,

9...

she starts making her way towards Lena,

8...

she looks so beautiful in that dress,

7...

Alex told her to just go for it,

6...

Lena’s stirring her drink and hasn’t noticed her approaching,

5...

her hands are shaking with excitement,

4...

Kara can’t wait to kiss her again.

3...

Kara’s body is suddenly turned away from Lena to face another.

2...

“Hey,” Mike says.

1...

He doesn’t give her a chance to reply as he leans forward and kisses her.

Happy New Year!

Kara leans back from the kiss, looking over her shoulder to see Lena is gone. She backs away from Mike, noticing his smile fade, and races towards the direction of the bar and scourers the area for her, to no avail. She should have just waited for Lena.

Fuck.

******

Lena takes her suitcase and starts walking towards the gate. Her phone begins to ring and a glance down at the screen reveals her mother’s contact. Lena sighs, heavily.

“Yes, mother?”

“Tell me again why you insisted on flying today, you’re going to miss my arrival.”

Lena breathes deeply. She only went to Switzerland for a family trip and her mother, a third of her family, didn’t even bother to join for the majority of it. That left Lena to babysit Lex while he drank himself silly every night. So, when the opportunity to leave came up, she couldn’t resist.

“Won’t that be a shame? I have to head back early to begin studying for the semester.”

A thorough lie. She’s going back for Sam’s party and to possibly catch a glimpse at one Kara Danvers. Sam ‘subtly’ made it clear she was going to be at the party.

“ _Alex and HER SISTER KARA are going to drive up for it._ ”

Lena got the message after that. Since the kisses they shared, she was unable to think about anything else. But, she couldn’t let her mother know that she had to just use generic excuse #5, one that makes her mother not follow up on it.

“No need to be unpleasant Lena, at least you’re taking your studies seriously.”

“Yes, mother. I have to go, my flight is boarding soon.”

There’s a mumble on the other line and then a long silence before a click and the call is ended. Lena breathes a sigh of relief before checking the boarding monitor. She finds her flight number and looks at the status. It reads: Delayed. Perfect.

After the most awful, turbulent flight, she’s finally in the car on the way to the party. She pulls her phone out and quickly dials Sam, getting her voice mail instead.

“Sam, I am so sorry, my flight was delayed but I’m almost there.”

Lena flies through the door and filters through the crowd to put her bags in her room. She changes quickly and finds Sam and Alex, saying hi before making a beeline for the bar. She needs a stiff drink, and quick. She hears the countdown begin while she pours her drink. She quickly stirs and turns to search for Kara as the numbers get lower.

She sees Kara approaching her through the crowd and she quickly turns and looks away. The panic sets in and she takes a big swig of her drink. Pink creeps up her neck and onto her face as she imagines another kiss from Kara.

When it gets dangerously close to midnight and she doesn’t see Kara anywhere near her she turns to see her face to face with some guy. The last seconds tick down and time seems to have almost frozen. As the bell strikes midnight, the guy leans in and they kiss.

Lena immediately leaves her drink and bolts, pushing through the crowd and retreating into her bedroom. She leans against the door, the exhaustion of the travel, and tonight hitting her immediately. She locks the door behind her and climbs under the covers of her bed. _How stupid could she have been, flying all the way back as if Kara would just be waiting for her?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Thank you so much for the support, it really means so much to me. Here's Chapter 2, thank you for your patience, it's a short one. But, don't worry, Chapter 3 will be up even sooner!

_14 February 2020_

_Valentines Day_

Kara grabs her bag, looking around her room to make sure she has everything she needs. She heads into the bathroom to fix her makeup and curl a single strand of hair that’s beginning to lie flat. She stands back for a bit, looking at herself. Her dress is borrowed from Sam but it fits perfectly, hugging her curves, something she hopes her date will appreciate. Alex peaks her head into the bathroom and looks Kara up and down. A wolf whistle escapes her lips and Kara turns around, laughing.

“Damn, look at you, all ready for your date.” Her head dips back behind the door.

Kara walks out into the apartment living room, looking at the candles spread over every piece of furniture possible. Two glasses sit, with a large bottle of wine between them, on the coffee table. Alex is still lighting a few as an alarm goes off in the kitchen. She retreats to the kitchen, stirring away at some meal she’s preparing for her and Sam. There’s a bunch of roses obstructing Kara’s view of the meal but it smells incredible.

“I’m heading out now, I’ll see you later.”

Kara nods in Alex’s direction as she turns to leave out the door.

“If you come home tonight and hear something...no you didn’t”

Alex holds a wooden spoon up to Kara’s direction, smiling mischievously. She goes back to stirring once Kara opens the door. Kara rolls her eyes, makes a disgusted face, and then leaves. She needs to invest in some earplugs. Soon.

Kara begins the brisk walk to the restaurant, nervously fiddling with her hands. After the disaster that had happened on New Years, she had made a call and cleared things up, making sure to acknowledge that it was purely a misunderstanding. Since then, they’d been on one or two dates but a date on Valentine's Day was very different in her eyes. A bit more serious than the ones before.

The walk was pleasant, allowing her to get some fresh air and calm her nerves. The restaurant wasn’t far from her apartment so she had arrived in no time. She made her way to the host who cleared her booking in his book and directed her towards the bar.

“Your date is right this way, waiting to be seated.” He gestured.

She made her way towards the bar, smoothing down her dress and taking a quick breath. As she got close to the bar, running her hand through the familiar dark hair she so tenderly loved.

“You ready to go to head to our table?”

******

Lena looks at herself in the long living room mirror, her outfit more toned down than usual but she still looks good. Just some pants from her favorite suit and a button-up shirt, clingy closely to her assets. Sam fanatically rushes around behind her, gathering all her things for the night as well as trying to finish up her hair and makeup. Lena looks to the clock, noticing the time slowly ticking away.

“Are you going to be ready anytime soon? I’ve got a very important date.” Lena states to Sam’s reflection in the mirror.

Lena turns, smirking at Sam who rolls her eyes in response before standing before Lena, putting her arms out as if to be appraised. Lena looks at her, waiting for a question to follow the pose.

“How do I look?” Sam twirls.

“Does it matter, you’re not going to be dressed for very long?”

Sam gasps loudly and attempts to throw a couch cushion at Lena. She dodges the cushion, picking it up and putting it on the dining table. Lena grabs Sam’s car keys off the table and coaxes her outside with them, like a bull and a red cape. Sam follows Lena outside, snatching the keys and climbing into the driver's seat.

“You okay to get home later, I’m staying at Alex’s tonight?”

“Don’t worry about me,” Lena says smugly, “A hot blonde is going to walk me home.”

She turns to Sam, winking. At this point, Lena should keep a ‘Sam Rolls Her Eyes’ counter, cause it’s definitely on double digits now. They drive in silence, Sam with a dreamy look on her face, and Lena, hanging out the open window, watching the street lights pass over her head, the lights hypnotizing her.

They arrive at the restaurant and Lena flings the car door open, eager to get inside. She waves Sam goodnight, thanking her for the ride and wishing her well on her ride tonight. The eye-roll counter reads 13. Sam speeds off and Lena turns, facing the door to the restaurant. She makes her way towards it, pushing it open.

She walks past the host and gives him a nod, being a regular here means making bookings but never having to confirm them, he already knows who she is. She decides to take a seat at the bar, placing her purse on top and looking up to the selection above her. She’s nervously drumming on the table, thinking about her date.

“What can I get you, Miss?” A bartender saunters up to her.

“Scotch, double, the most expensive you’ve got.”

The bartender retreats and Lena hears the chatter of those occupying the dining room for their Valentine's Day dates. She feels something against the back of her head and reaches her hand there. She feels nothing, it must have been the wind blowing against her back, rustling her hair. She turns her head to survey the couples gathered there, throwing loving eyes at one another over the table. Her eyes suddenly land on gorgeous blonde hair and Lena momentarily sucks in her breathe, her suspicions confirmed when she turns sideways, talking to the waiter. _Kara Danvers. On a date. With that guy she was kissing on New Years'._

She hasn’t seen or spoken to Kara since New Years'. Sam had come in later on in the day and invited Lena to lunch with Kara and Alex but she decided against it, too embarrassed at her pitiful attempt at flying across the globe just to experience Kara’s kiss once more. She’d heard through chats between Alex and Sam in their living room that Kara had been on a few dates with this guy and she seemed to quite like him. Good for him. Though, Lena is not salty about it, not one bit. She

thinks about sending a drink over, slowly strutting her hips over once they’ve realized who sent it and crashing their date. Nope, not salty at all.

She contemplates getting up and leaving, not wanting to run into Kara on her date but before she can grab the coat she’s draped behind her seat she notices someone sit down beside her. She looks up to the beautiful, dark-haired woman sitting to her left, a smile on her face as she looks back at Lena.

“What brings you here on this _special day_?” The woman sears out, the distaste of the holiday evident.

“I’m waiting for my date.”

The woman seems taken aback, leaning back slightly and a defeated expression crossing her face. Before the woman could apologize the bartender returns with her scotch, placing down on a napkin, nodding her direction before retreating from the conversation he thinks he interrupted.

“And, here she is.”

Lena raises the drink to her lips, gulping it back and then looking back at the woman. Her expression quickly shifts and she leans forward again, placing her hand softly on Lena’s leg. She strokes at the fabric there and looks back up at Lena, sticking her tongue between her lips to wet them.

“Can I buy you a drink, Miss...?”

“Andrea, Rojas.”

Lena takes her hand, never breaking eye contact. She needs to correct herself when she sees Sam next, it’s a hot brunette that will be walking her home.

******

Kara looks at Mike across the table as he slides the rectangular box towards her.

“Mike, we said we weren’t going to do any gifts.” Kara looks shyly at the box.

He pushes it closer to her, smiling at her with a pleading look on his face. Kara reaches for the box, slowly pulling the bow undone and then opening the lid. In the box sits a small gold chain, the word _‘Supergirl’_ in a cursive, gold font is fastened between the chain. She lifts it out of the box, holding it against her neck. Mike stands up, walking behind her and taking the necklace from her, unclasping it, and attaching it to her neck. He sits back down as she looks down at it, touching it affectionately.

“You saved my bacon when you helped me in that beer pong tournament and I couldn’t believe how you almost flew those balls across the table directly into the cup, you were an unstoppable force, my own Supergirl.”

Kara should feel warmth and affection at Mike’s statement but as he reaches across the table to hold her hand, a longing look in his eye, she feels a twinge in her stomach, an instinct she’s always trusted. She smiles back at Mike, ignoring the instinct, at least for a while.

“Thank you, it’s beautiful.” She says, watching him rub his thumb over the top of her hand.

At that moment, Mike looks over her shoulder at someone behind Kara and she turns too. She sees her, Lena, sitting at the bar. She looks gorgeous, her dark hair flowing down her back and her hand grasping strongly onto a drink. Kara thinks she should go over and say hi, she hasn’t seen her since New Years and has an inkling that Lena’s been avoiding her. It doesn’t matter though, she’s with Mike, and he makes her happy. Her stomach twinges again. Shut up.

“Isn’t that your friend, you should go say hello.” Kara turns to Mike as he digs further into his food, using his fork to point towards Lena.

Kara turns back and notices something strange, she cocks her head and adjusts her glasses, trying to get a clearer look. Does Lena have 3 hands? She notices a hand on her drink and two folded over the bar. Oh. She’s with someone, someone who’s holding her hand, someone who’s she’s very close to at the moment, someone who she’s... kissing. The twinge strikes again and Kara physically grabs her stomach this time. Trying to push the feeling down, deep into her core.

Mike walks her home, stopping at the door and pulling her into a hug. She leans into his chest, smelling how musty he smells. ‘The scent of a man’, he once called it. He steps back, still holding his arms around her waist. She smiles up at him as she notices him leaning closer towards her face, his eyes fluttering shut as his lips make contact with her own. And, for the first time since she started dating Mike when their lips touch, she thinks of Lena.

“Can I come in? We can hang out a little more?”

Mike shuffles on his feet, looking towards her. Kara looks to her door and touches the necklace, cold against her skin. He touches Kara’s face, bringing it to look into his eyes. He smiles at her and she knows what’s coming.

“I'm really tired,” _Lie,_ “I’ll see you tomorrow.” _Another lie._

Mike nods, hugging Kara once more before turning to walk away. Kara sighs, walking up the stairs to her apartment. When she reaches the door the only thing she can think of is sleep, the end of the day, and probably too many thoughts about a woman she kissed a couple of months ago. She walks into the apartment and notices all the candles blown out, the wine glasses still half fill standing on the coffee table and a bra thrown across the couch, and giggles coming from Alex’s room.

Oh... _oh no._

“Ohh yes!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I just want to thank everyone for the support and kind words. As I said, Chapter 3 will be up shortly, and here it is. I hope you enjoy it and Happy Supercorp Sunday!

_8 March 2020_

_Spring Break Day 1_

Lena stirs awake as the light begins to stream into her room. She reaches out to her side table, lifting her phone. The light just about burns her eyeballs and a large ’11:32’ glares back at her. She stretches her body and finds a bare leg wrap around hers. She turns to look at Andrea, curling around her body, soft purrs coming from her as she stretches awake.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Andrea sighs sitting up in bed.

Her bare back exposes itself to Lena, who shifts in bed, making a move to get up. She sees a note slid under her door, possibly from Sam, considering today is the first day of spring break and they’re all heading down to the Luthor family beach house for the week. Andrea gets up, throwing her clothes on before leaning over the bed, kissing Lena.

“I had fun last night, I’m gonna miss you this week, a little sad I didn’t crack a beach house invite but I guess I’ll just have to tough it out in Hawaii.” Andrea winks, climbing back off the bed and picking her phone up, scrolling through it.

Valentine's Day marked the first time they hooked up. Andrea made it blatantly clear that she wanted nothing more and Lena, still reeling from the embarrassment of the whole ‘Kara situation’ had decided she needed this, to just have fun. She hadn’t invited her to the beach house because, while Sam did know about her arrangement, she didn’t want to have to explain it to anyone else. By anyone else she definitely meant Kara.

“Alright, I’m leaving, see you in a week, don’t miss me too much.”

Andrea blows her a kiss and walks out the door, picking up the note and passing it to Lena. When Lena hears the front door close she glances down to read the note.

_'Lena - I’m heading to pick up Alex and Kara and then we are driving through. I will see you there later, don’t be too late!'_

Lena could never understand why Sam kept leaving notes for her, that’s what cellphones are for. She drops the note on her side table and gets up to head for a shower. Before she makes it to the bathroom she sees Kara’s Christmas hat, draped over the chair in her room. She picks it up, holding it in her hands and rubbing her fingers over the felt. She wishes she could go back to that night.

******

Alex and Sam make trips back and forth between the car, loading the bags they had packed for Spring Break. Kara disappears into her room to quickly grab one last bag and notices the necklace from Mike glimmering at her from her bedside table. She takes another look at it, the implications that are hidden in it, and walks out the room.

She places her last bag in the trunk and climbs into the backseat, Alex calling shotgun at the beginning of the semester and Kara, a strong believer in the power of shotgun, admitting defeat. Once they’re all in the car Sam turns around to look at Kara. She gives her a hopeful smile before starting the car and beginning their journey.

By the time they reach Lena’s family beach house, Kara is ready to end it all. She needs her brains bleached after all the inappropriate comments Alex and Sam had said to one another and her ears ripped out after hearing the same 5 songs being destroyed by the stylings of Alex and Sam. She gets out of the car before it's even stopped moving, staring up at the mansion of a beach house. She can’t remember the valid excuse she used to get out of coming here last year but now she regrets it deeply.

They all take their bags into the house, Sam giving Kara the unofficial tour and showing her to her room. The room is on the top floor, on the far left, apparently located right opposite Lena’s room. Kara drops her bag off and goes to stand on the deck off the kitchen, over-looking the beach and vast ocean. Sam walks out onto the deck with a couple of beers and hands one to Kara, before slumping back onto one of the loungers.

“Welcome to paradise, Kara.”

Alex points to the hot tub at the end of the deck with her beer, looking back at Sam.

“That's a new addition, that’ll be fun.”

“Especially later tonight.”

Kara turns around, unfortunately making eye contact with Sam who wiggles her eyebrows at her. Alex just laughs, choking on her beer. Kara looks over the deck and wonders if she could just jump off it and escape.

After too many beers and a short walk along the beach, the trio returns to the deck.

“I think I’m going to go unpack and then we can think about dinner?” Sam says, standing up.

Kara nods as Alex gets up to join Sam. Kara stands, walking towards the edge of the deck, noticing the sun slowly start to kiss the ocean as it sets. Kara hears a creek behind her and turns, looking directly into the vast green eyes of Lena Luthor.

“Hi, stranger.”

Kara can’t seem to string any words together so she steps into Lena’s space and pulls her into a hug. Lena clearly didn’t expect it because she slowly lifts her arms to wrap them around Kara’s frame. Kara’s heart rate rockets and she can feel it banging against her chest. She steps back from Lena and the banging stops. Wait, was that Lena’s heart she felt?

Lena looks to the beer bottles collecting in the corner of the deck and looks back up at Kara. She smirks, biting her bottle lip while they both just stand there in silence with their eyes connected.

“Lena. Finally!”

Sam hugs Lena so tight she picks her up before gently placing her back on the ground. Lena tumbles back a little, caught off-balance, and bumps right into Kara. Kara reaches up and grabs her arms, holding her steady. Kara can see from the side of Lena’s neck that the familiar pink rosiness is beginning to creep up her neck. Lena steps forwards, apologizing as she grabs her bag and heads up to her room.

The four of them are sat at the enormous dining table eating some pizzas they ordered from a local restaurant. Alex and Sam sit opposite Kara and Lena and shoves slices into each other's mouths, shamelessly flirting and wiping tomato sauce from each other cheeks. Lena looks over at Kara, her mouth hanging open.

“Are we just invisible?”

Kara laughs and suddenly a pepperoni flies across the table and slaps Lena on the cheek. Sam smirks back at the two of them, another projectile in her hand, ready to fly. The table is silent, waiting for Lena’s reaction but, before long, they’ve all exploded in fits of laughter that sees Alex fall off her chair. Sam decides it’s probably best to put her to bed and drags her upstairs to tuck her in.

Kara and Lena end up on the deck, sitting on the couch, watching the waves crash in the darkness of the night. Sam joins them, a peculiar lipstick smudge on her neck after ‘putting Alex to bed’ and sits down next to Lena.

They sit mostly in silence, the ocean a calming factor for the three of them who seem to come down from their fits of laughter at ‘The Pepperoni Incident’.

Eventually, Sam tips back her last beer, standing from the couch and waving goodnight before heading to bed.

Lena shivers slightly next to Kara and she removes the blanket from her legs to wrap it around her and Lena, bringing them shoulder to shoulder. Lena turns to look at Kara and their faces are scarily close. Lena turns her head, leaning it on Kara’s shoulder and they stay like that for a while until Kara hears soft breaths coming out of Lena. She leans a little forward, noticing Lena’s eyes shut and her mouth hanging open slightly. Kara jostles her a little.

“Lena, you should go to bed.”

Lena sits up from Kara’s shoulder and opens her eyes. Kara panics as she realizes they are face to face, close enough to feel each other breathing. Kara hears a noise in the kitchen behind them and snaps her head around to see Alex downing a bottle of water and shuffling lazily around. By the time she’s turned back around Lena is standing and smiling down at Kara.

“Goodnight, Kara.”

Kara stands as Lena leaves, folding up the blanket and bringing it inside, placing it on a chair. Alex leans on the kitchen counter, watching her.

“What?”

Kara stops and walks over to Alex, her sister suspiciously taking sips from her bottle of water.

“You two looked very cozy,” Alex says, more to her water than to Kara.

Kara rolls her eyes, taking a seat at the breakfast nook in front of Alex.

“She has a girlfriend Alex.”

Alex looks up from her water questioningly, turning her head sideways.

“I saw them on Valentine's Day, a woman with brown hair. She was beautiful.”

The final thought makes Kara look down at her hands, fiddling with them. The realization dawns on Alex and she lets out a sigh. Looking humorously at Kara, ready to drop a truth bomb she’s sure Kara wants to hear.

“Kara...”

“No Alex, it’s okay, as long as she’s happy.”

“No, but Kara...”

“I’m really tired, I’m heading to bed, drink more water,” Kara instructs, walking away from Alex in the direction of her bedroom.

_9 March 2020_

_Spring Break Day 2_

******

Lena wakes up to a quiet knock on her door. She turns over, opening her eyes while sitting up, stretching and yawning.

“Come in.”

The door opens and Kara stands in the doorway, leaning her head around to talk to Lena. Her mouth drops open and suddenly her expression changes completely.

“You okay, Kara?”

“Yeah, fine, just wanted to let you know breakfast is ready, Sam gave me permission to wake you up.” Kara regains her composure and smiles, slowly retreating out the room, closing her door.

Lena stretches again, the sudden smell of bacon wafting through into her room from the previously open door. She looks down and notices she’s wearing Kara’s shirt, that she had given her at the Christmas party. That must have been what Kara reacted to. She smiles, thinking about the effect it had on Kara that she was simply wearing her shirt. Lena doesn’t know how she’s going to survive this whole week with her, especially after last night, when she almost kissed her. If Kara wasn’t with Mike, it would have been a different story.

She finally heads downstairs, still in Kara’s shirt and her pajama pants. When she gets to the dining table, Alex seems to choke on her orange juice, clearly noticing Kara’s shirt as well. She sits down and sees the mountain of bacon on Kara’s plate and the two measly pieces remaining on the communal plate.

“This hardly seems fair.”

Lena looks questioningly at Kara, sitting beside her with a mouth full of bacon.

“Well, if you’re gonna sleep in, you’re gonna miss out.”

Kara smirks at Lena, proudly showing off the bacon arching over her plate. Lena stares between the bacon and Kara and then, she strikes. She lunges at her plate, grabbing a handful of bacon and depositing it onto her own plate. This is a war declaration for Kara who tries to distract Lena by tickling her before grabbing some of the pieces off her plate and shoving them straight into her mouth. Lena gasps, shoving Kara’s shoulder and leaving her hand on her bicep, squeezing slightly. They hear a cough in front of them and notice Sam and Alex staring, wide-eyed and mouths open.

“Is that what we looked like last night?”

Sam looks horrified. Lena feels her blush growing and when she looks over at Kara, her ears have turned a bright crimson too.

After the interesting breakfast they all shared, they decide a beach day is in order. They all disappear to their rooms, lather up with suntan lotion, and meet back on the deck. Sam appears with two surfboards, passing one to Kara. They make their way down to the beach and find a nice spot to settle down at. Lena and Alex lay out towels, set up an umbrella, and settle underneath it. Kara and Sam strip down to their costumes, grabbing the surfboards. Lena almost faints at the sight of Kara’s exposed muscles rippling as she picks up the board and runs down the beach.

“You might want to pick your jaw up off the floor, you might get some sand in it, Luthor.”

Lena snaps her mouth shut and turns to face Alex who glares at her over her glasses.

“I wasn’t - I was looking at - ”

Alex hums, pushing her glasses back up and laying down on her towel. Lena returns her attention to the ocean, watching Kara and Sam shred on the waves. Kara goofily waves to Lena on the beach and she waves back, a huge smile spreading across her face. When the waving stops, Lena’s back to staring at her floating around the water and showing off her skills on the surfboard.

“Do you know when Mike is coming?” Lena solemnly sighs, turning to Alex.

Alex sits up and pushes her glasses into her hair, turning to Lena, giving her her full attention.

“He’s not coming.”

Lena tries to hide her excitement but it's replaced with confusion, Alex clearly seeing it cross her face.

“Kara broke up with Mike and before you ask why I think you should talk to her about that yourself.”

Alex slides her glasses back on and lies down again, ending the conversation from going further.

Lena’s mind raced at a million miles an hour and so many questions flood her head. As she opens her mouth to question Alex further, despite her disinterest, Kara and Sam return, throwing their boards down. Lena looks up at Kara who stands in front of her, her body glistening with water and dripping slowly down her muscles. Kara shakes her hair off, splashing water all over Lena and Alex. Lena gasps and Alex launches up, racing after Kara who retreats. Sam lays down next to Lena and they both laugh at the two sisters.

“Those two will never grow up.” Sam laughs as Alex tackles Kara into the sand.

Kara picks Alex up with no effort at all and Lena feels a little jealous that it’s not her. Kara walks Alex, over her shoulder, into the ocean. They both emerge a little while later, couching.

The day goes on and as it gets later Sam suggests they do a bonfire on the beach and invite the other college kids from along the beach. They all agree and Sam gets to work spreading the news to anyone she can see on the beach. Once her mission is complete she returns to them, helping pack up and making their way back to the house.

******

Kara makes her way down to the kitchen to grab a beer, noticing Lena sitting on the deck. She grabs her drink and goes to sit, settling on the couch next to her.

“You excited for a bonfire?”

Lena’s dressed and ready to go, Kara too, they’re just waiting on the lovebirds to drag themselves away from one another.

“I haven’t been to one since I was a kid.”

“Did you come here often with your family?” Kara sees Lena take a deep breath and feels like she may have asked an invasive question. Before she’s able to backtrack, Lena begins to answer.

“My mother wasn’t too interested in coming to the beach so my brother, Lex, my father, and I would come here, almost to escape her,” Lena laughs to herself, “after he died, Lex never felt like coming anymore, so we kept the house but never came back. But then, last year, Sam found out about it and insisted we come for spring break. We made good memories and I think it helped revive my love for this house.” Lena looks like she’s going to tear up so Kara extends her hand, placing it over Lena’s and squeezing.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that Lena.”

Kara and Alex had lost their father at a young age too and Kara can understand how Lena feels about creating new memories over ones you’ve cherished before. Kara needs to step up this bonfire now, to the ultimate level.

“Well then we better make this extra special, I’ll grab the marshmallows.”

Kara jumps up going to the kitchen to grab the soft bag and returns to Lena. Lena has a broad smile across her face and she leans over, hugging Kara. Kara melts into the hug, resting her head in the crook of Lena’s neck. They detach from one another and stand, Sam and Alex joining them as they head to the beach.

The bonfire rages and all the college kids from the strip of the beach have joined, a large crowd gathered around the fire. Kara sits right next to the fire, Lena on her left as she slowly tries to roast the marshmallows. A guy named Winn is strumming his guitar on the other side of the fire and a few people are trying to keep a tune and sing along. Lena chats to James, an old friend of hers that she knew from the summers she used to spend here. Alex and Sam sit nearby, singing to one another and sharing kisses. Lena leans against Kara’s shoulder.

“It’s really hot right next to this fire, I’m gonna go for a walk just to cool down a little, do you want to join me?”

Kara leans back, looking at Lena who avoids her eye contact before sitting upright and standing. She waits, looking at Kara who stands. Kara grabs the marshmallow, placing it in her mouth, and turns back to tell Alex who’s already looking at her, a small smile on her face. Kara looks suspiciously at her but turns to find Lena standing a little further away, eager to go.

They walk until the bonfire party becomes a buzz and settle down on the sand. They sit there, listening to the waves break before Lena turns towards Kara.

“I’m sorry you and Mike broke up.”

Kara turns, catching Lena’s eye. She hadn’t hidden the fact that their relationship ended, so she doesn’t question how Lena knows. The alcohol in Kara’s system does cause her to be more honest in her response than she would have been.

“To be honest, I’m not.”

She holds Lena’s gaze. A familiar memory rushes through Kara’s mind as a strong hand grips the back of her head and pulls her closer. Kara feels an explosion rush through her body and Lena’s lips come into contact with hers. Her hand shoots up to Lena’s face as the kiss intensifies. Lena leans back pulling Kara on top of her and Kara complies. A sudden realization dawns on Kara and she shoots back off Lena. Lena sits up, confused.

“We can’t do this, you...you have a girlfriend.”

Lena looks even more confused.

“Kara. I don’t have a girlfriend?”

Kara breathes a sigh of relief.

“I saw you with that woman on Valentine's Day and I haven’t really seen you since New Year so I just assumed.”

Lena’s face softens at Kara’s admission. She leans forward and takes her face in hand, rubbing her cheek.

“Kara you have nothing to worry about. That was a... one-night thing. I am completely single.”

Kara smiles, leaning into Lena’s hand, she holds it back, kissing her palm. Lena seems a bit hesitant about something but she leans forward, drawing Kara into another kiss. They sit there for a while, exchanging kisses and laughing at the misunderstandings and miscommunications they’d had recently. They don’t have a plan for where their relationship will go but for now, they’re just happy and content.

When they make it back to the bonfire, most of the people have cleared out but a few still hover.

“Lena, you’re back! Come help me grab more beer.”

Before Kara can protest, Lena is whisked away by Sam. She sits down next to Alex and turns to face her.

“So when you were trying to say something about Lena’s ‘girlfriend’ ”

“You really should start listening to me more.”

“Mom says that too.” She smiles at Alex and they both start laughing.

Kara tells Alex about her walk and what happened. Alex smiles through the whole story. A sign of relief leaving her lips when she hears about the kiss. Kara seems suspicious and Alex shakes her hand.

“Sam and I had money on you two since that Christmas Party, and it seems, I’m now a richer woman.”

Kara rolls her eyes as Lena and Sam return, a slight blush remaining on Lena’s cheeks. Sam settles next to Alex while Lena sits next to Kara. Kara wraps her arm around Lena and pulls her closer. She doesn’t care about the looks Alex and Sam are directing towards her, she’s wanted to do this since she first met Lena. Lena leans her head on her shoulder and Kara turns to kiss the top of her head. They stare into the fire and Kara feels the universe finally aligning everything for her.

******

Lena’s made an awful mistake. As soon as the statement leaves her mouth she knows she’s fucked up. 'One-night thing’. It echos in her head. Kara seemed so upset and she didn’t know how to explain what was happening. She’ll explain to Kara tomorrow that she had a bit too much to drink and didn’t want to ruin their moment trying to explain her and Andrea's relationship. She was technically single after all, that much had been true.

The night progressed and they’re sitting by the fire. Kara’s arm is gripped tightly around Lena’s waist and she rests her head gently against her shoulder. Once everyone has left and it's just the four of them sitting around the fire, they begin to put it out, Kara and Sam throwing some sand on it to calm it down. Alex and her start to collect everything around the fire and take it up to the house. Kara and Sam join them shortly, their yawns and tired eyes an indication of a great night.

They all say goodnight before retiring to their rooms. Lena changes into Kara’s shirt and her shorts before climbing into bed, sinking into the soft mattress. She hears a familiar knock on her door and knows exactly who it is.

“Come in, Kara.”

Kara slowly opens the door, walking into the room, silently shutting the door behind her. She stands against the door, smiling. She advances on Lena, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“I thought I’d come and say goodnight, properly.”

Kara leans down and captures Lena’s lips in a chaste kiss, leaning back and rubbing her thumb across Lena’s cheek. They both smile at one another, Kara leaning her forehead against Lena’s.

“Well, goodnight, I’ll see you in the morning.”

Kara goes to stand but Lena’s hand keeps her seated. She looks into Kara’s eyes with the purest intent.

“Why don’t you just sleep here.”

Kara seems shocked but sees the innocence behind the statement and walks around to the other side of the bed, climbing in. Lena pulls Kara close to her so that their foreheads are touching once again. Lena leans into Kara, a short peck turning a little more heated as Lena slips her tongue between Kara’s lips. Kara pulls Lena flush with her body and Lena’s legs turn weak.

Before long they’re back to looking into each other's eyes. Lena turns over, willing Kara to cuddle her. Kara wraps her arms around Lena, squeezing her tight. She plants a kiss on Lena’s neck that heats her to her core. They lay there until Lena hears Kara breathing softly behind her. Everything is good, everything seems right and Lena’s actually happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for all the support! I'll never stop being so happy about how well this is going. Also, a shoutout to KendrickGirlCrush for helping with fleshing out the story, really couldn't have done it without her!

_10 March 2020_

_Spring Break Day 3_

The morning sun leaks into the room as Kara attempts to open her eyes, shutting them immediately as the brightness burns her tired eyes. She doesn’t know what time it is but she’s still tired, acknowledging that a good morning stretch will bring her to life. She slowly attempts to wake, extending an arm across the bed to stretch it. She hits the headboard, quickly moving her hand back to her side.

“Ow.” The headboard sleepily complains.

Kara snaps her head, realizing headboards don’t talk and comes face to face with the small, sleepy Lena, slowly rubbing her forehead. Kara leans down, apologizing, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. Lena giggles softly, snuggling her head closer towards Kara and burying it under her chin.

“Morning Sunshine.”

Lena mutters something into Kara’s chest before turning over to lie on her back. She begrudgingly opens her eyes looking up at Kara, who’s now sitting up, eyes slowly fluttering open. Lena smiles shyly up at Kara before lifting her hand. Kara waits for her to thread her fingers through her hair and pull her head down for a morning kiss. She leans forward to get closer to Lena who’s hand nears her face and lightly slaps her on the forehead.

“Oops.”

Lena bites her lip, looking cheekily at Kara who gasps, her mouth hanging open in absolute shock. Kara pounces, climbing on top of Lena and tickling her side while Lena tries to push her off. Lena swats at Kara, giggling hysterically. Kara grabs her arms and pins them above her head, laughing, victorious. Lena and Kara pant as they calm down, maintaining eye contact, and smiling lovingly at one another. Kara realizes their position. She’s sitting on Lena, holding her hands above her head, and their faces are inches apart. She leans down, planting a kiss on Lena’s lips, releasing her hand to run it down her side. Lena uses the freedom of her hand to wrap it around Kara’s neck, pulling her closer.

Their kisses grow heated as Kara begins to run her hand under Lena’s shirt and grips onto her bare hip, a small moan escaping her lips. Kara breaks their kiss, planting her lips on Lena’s neck to kiss down her pressure point, nipping slightly. Lena pushes her head back into the pillows, allowing Kara full range of her neck, willing her to explore it.

A loud bang on her door startles Lena, enough that she flinches, pushing on Kara’s shoulder, knocking her off balance, effectively pushing her straight off the bed. Kara hits the floor, hard. Sam flings the door open, charging inside.

“Lena! Are you okay?”

She’s confused to find Lena sitting up, slightly flushed, but unharmed. Kara painfully moans on the floor and Lena leans over the edge of the bed, Sam walking around to that side.

Kara begins laughing first, stopping to wince while trying to sit up. Lena falls back into bed while Sam tries to contain her laughter, helping Kara up off the floor.

“Why are you all laughing?” Alex enters the room, giving the three of them a confused look.

“Your sister and Lena were getting frisky and I interrupted and, basically, Lena threw Kara off the bed.”

Kara rubs her back while Lena lifts the sheets, trying to cover her embarrassed face. Alex throws her hands up, storming out the room, the remaining three continuing to laugh.

“I didn’t need to know that.” Alex echos down the hallway.

Sam slaps Kara’s shoulder and leaves the room. Kara sits back down on the edge of the bed, sighing and leaning forward to rub her back softly. Lena’s quick to crawl behind Kara, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her temple.

“Are you okay, Darling?” Lena smirks at her as Kara turns to meet her eyes, leaning in to give her a quick kiss.

******

They all sit in the dining room, eating the breakfast that Sam made once she was able to stop laughing about the morning events. Everyone's plates have a couple of pancakes on them but, of course, Kara’s is stacked like a mountain, a volcano, rather, with syrup erupting from the sides.

“Well, now that Kara’s eaten everything in the house, we need to go grocery shopping.” Alex points her fork in Kara’s direction.

“And, you’re coming with me, Supergirl. You can carry all the packets.”

Kara’s eyes shoot wide open and she glares at Alex who nonchalantly looks up from her pancakes, realizing what she’s said.

“Supergirl?”

Lena looks at the 3 women who all look slightly uncomfortable. Kara clears her throat, looking at her with a somber smile.

“It’s just a nickname Mike gave me.”

“Oh, okay.”

They return to their pancakes, now in silence. Kara eats somewhat slower, seeming slightly put off by the nickname and the acknowledgment. Lena remembers Alex mentioning something about asking Kara why they broke up. She makes a mental note to ask about it at a better moment.

Alex and Kara get ready to leave and say goodbye. Sam and Lena grab some leftover snacks, clearly hidden from Kara, and pull up the loungers on the deck.

“You and Kara seem to be getting along well.”

Lena pulls her shades down looking over at Sam who raises her eyebrow at her, seductively.

“Is there something specific you want to ask?” Lena pushes.

“No no, just want to make sure I didn’t hand over 50 bucks to Alex for nothing.” Sam laughs as Lena rolls her eyes, taking a big swig of her water.

“Kara and I are just feeling things out at the moment.”

“Ohh I'm sure there’s lots of feeling going on.”

Lena tips her bottle of water onto Sam, making her squeal and stand up abruptly. Lena looks at her apologetically and Sam sits back down, glaring at her. They lay in silence, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Lena suddenly feels a pang of guilt, sitting up and turning towards Sam. Sam slowly turns her head towards her, a concerned look on her face.

“Sam, I did something bad.” Sam sits up immediately at that, leaning forward.

“Kara asked me about Andrea because she saw us on Valentine’s Day and everything was just going so well and I didn’t know how to tell her about our arrangement so I...”

“Lena...”

“...I told her it was a one-night stand.”

Sam sighs, looking away. She looks back at Lena, a sympathetic look on her face. She places her hands over Lena’s in her lap.

“Lena, you need to tell Kara as soon as possible but not before you end things with Andrea. It needs to be 100% done before you can go any further with Kara.” Lena nods, admitting it's the best thing to do, and should Kara be upset, at least she was honest.

Lena and Sam sit, watching the waves crash and the people flocking to the beach, the sand disappearing under the towels and beach umbrellas. Lena fiddles with her hands, rubbing them against each other, building courage. She can feel the judgment radiating from Sam next to her and, as much as Sam is her friend, she deserves it. Eventually, Sam turns to her, and before she can get the words out, Lena shoots up, grabbing her phone from the kitchen and walking towards the lounge.

Lena grips the phone in her hand shakily. She pulls up her contacts, tapping a few buttons until landing on Andrea’s name, staring at the name for a while. She presses the call button, listening to the dial tone ring, and ring, and ring, until she hears Andrea’s voicemail begin. She hangs up, attempting a second time.

On her third, and deemed final, attempt, by the fourth ring she feels strong arms wrap around her waist. Lena drops the phone from her ear, placing it flat against her leg, hiding the screen. Kara leans forward placing a kiss on her neck.

“ _Lena? Hello?_ ” A familiar voice echoes from Lena’s phone.

She quickly turns it over, ending the call and turning her phone off. Kara’s face is still buried in her neck and Lena’s confident she didn’t see anything. Kara turns her around, quickly planting a kiss on her lips before hugging her tightly. Over her shoulder, Lena can see Sam looking at her. She needs to fix this. Soon.

******

When they get back from the grocery shopping, Lena and Sam both seem on edge about something. Kara tries to ask Lena about it but she claims she’s just a bit tired from the early morning slap to the face, which Kara once again apologies for. Sam informs them that Winn has invited them to a party at his house later that night. Lena and Alex both agree on a rest before the party while Sam and Kara head for a surf. Sam talks to Lena alone before they leave and Kara can see her pointing aggressively at her phone. Once they’re walking down the beach, Kara notices Lena holding her phone up to her ear, talking to someone.

“Did something happen when we were gone?”

Sam paddles in the water, adjusting her position to look at Kara.

“No, why?

“There was just some weird tension when I got back and Lena seemed a bit off-ish when I hugged her.”

Sam shrugs her shoulders, shaking her head and giving nothing more to the conversation. She quickly paddles off, catching a wave and before long she’s back, joining Kara as they wait for another.

“Was it me? Am I being too much too soon?”

Sam sighs, facing away from Kara but she can still see.

“Kara, you haven’t done anything wrong, I think you’re just thinking too much into it. Lena’s a big girl, she would tell you if something was wrong or if you were too much.”

Kara nods, chalking it up to her insecurities, and leaves the conversation there. They surf a while longer before calling it a day and walking back up to the house.

Sam gives Kara a wink before joining her sister in their room to “sleep”, as Sam had put it. Kara imitates being sick while Sam laughs, dipping into the room. Kara heads to her room, changing into dry clothes before gently knocking on Lena’s door. She opens it and sneaks inside. The room is empty but the trickling of the shower runs in the bathroom. The bathroom door opens and Lena comes out, a towel draped around her and running her fingers through her hair. She startles at seeing Kara.

“Kara! I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Sorry, I thought you’d be sleeping and wanted to join you.” Kara smiles innocently.

Her eyes battle to focus on Lena’s, her legs and collarbones exposed with the towel only covering her body. Kara tries not to think about what Lena looks like under it, trying to keep her composure. She bites her lip, looking back up at Lena’s eyes. Lena smiles, gesturing towards the bed and Kara climbs in. She grabs some clothes and retreats into the bathroom to get changed. Kara looks around the room, nothing the tidiness and how inline everything is. Lena would probably have a heart attack if she went into Kara’s room, which looks like a war zone compared to hers.

Lena returns quickly, sliding into the bed next to Kara and cuddling up to her as her eyes flutter shut. Kara pulls her close, placing a kiss on her forehead before drifting to sleep. Kara could get used to this.

The music blares in their ears as they enter the house and are greeted by Winn with a huge hug each.

“Welcome, welcome, drinks are in the kitchen, make-shift dance floor in the lounge, pong table in the dining room and bathroom in the hallway, make yourself at home.”

Kara’s ears perk up at the mention of the beer pong table, rolling her shoulder to warm up her winning arm. Lena rolls her eyes, following Alex and Sam to the kitchen. They all stock up on drinks, taking a few shots to kick start the evening, before splitting up to check out the entire party. Alex and Sam head to the dance floor while Kara drags Lena to the beer pong table, convincing Winn to join her as her teammate. Lena laughs at the enthusiasm, running into her friend James from last night and chatting to him.

Kara is, once again, on fire, sinking about 90% of her throws. She confidently throws ball, after ball into the cups, defeating any team that dare come up against her. Lena stands on the sidelines for a while, chatting to James and cheering Kara on when she can. Kara even gets her involved for a shot, holding her hand and guiding the ball into the cup. Kara lifts Lena in celebration and Lena giggles, Kara giving her a deep kiss when she puts her down.

After her last win, Kara looks around, noticing Lena has disappeared, and vaguely remembers her saying she was going to top up her drink. She pats Winn on the back, admitting her retirement for the night and making her way to find Lena. Passing the lounge on her way to the kitchen, she stops, taking a few steps back to notice the long black hair bobbing in the crowd of people dancing. She slides her way through the people before placing her front right up against Lena’s back, hand shooting to her sides as she dances with her.

“Hey champ, you done for the night?” Lena jokes, turning her head around to shout in Kara’s ear.

“I already won being here with you, so what’s a few beer pong games.”

Kara’s confidence has peaked at this point, a couple of beers down and wins under her belt have definitely helped. Lena immediately turns her head forward and Kara can see crimson creeping up her neck, which Kara leans down and kisses, soothing it. Kara sees a woman standing in front of Lena, looking at her and laughing. Kara takes a step forward extending her hand.

“Hi, I’m Kara.”

“Lucy.” The woman replies before James appears passing her a drink and smiling at Kara.

“Lucy is James’ girlfriend.” Lena leans up to Kara’s ear.

Kara nods her head and returns behind Lena, continuing to dance. Her hands sit comfortable on her hips, looping her thumbs through the belt loops on Lena’s denim shorts, showing off the pale expanse of her legs. Lena runs a hand up through Kara’s hair, leaning more into her body. Kara feels a small tug in her hair which instantly runs a heat to her core. Her hands slowly slip up under Lena’s shirt, not exploring higher than her hips, but her touch is enough. She feels Lena heat up under her touch as they continue to dance this way. Kara grabs her hips tight, flipping her around to face her, diving into her lips.

“Kara! I think your sister could give you a run for your money.”

Winn interrupts them, slapping Kara on the back and she shoots a look at him, not letting go of Lena. He notices the ruined moment and steps back, retreating. Kara turns back to Lena who looks disheveled, her lipstick somewhat ruined. She smiles at her, Lena raises her hand to rub Kara’s lips and she realizes she must have some of her lipstick on her.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom, grab me a drink?” Kara leans down to give her a quick kiss.

“I’ll meet you at the table, I need to see what Alex is doing to ruin my rep.”

Lena rolls her eyes, retreating into the hallway. Kara makes her way towards the kitchen, grabbing another beer and pouring Lena a drink. She starts shuffling through the people, making her way down the hall towards the dining room. She bumps into Sam by the bathroom who stares at her face, noticing the slight remains of Lena’s lipstick.

“You got a little...” Sam cheekily points at her lip as Kara laughs mockingly at her.

“I hear your girlfriend is trying to take my title.” Sam laughs, her eyes getting serious.

“She doesn’t even have to _try._ ”

Kara slightly closes her eyes, staring Sam down. She laughs evilly, passing Kara and making her way to the kitchen. Before she can continue walking, the bathroom door flies open and her elbow is grabbed, pulling her inside. The door is slammed shut next to her and locked before lips are hot and heavy on hers. Kara recognizes these lips and she pushes forward, placing the drinks on the counter behind Lena and pulling her head back.

“Hi.” Soft eyes look up at her.

Kara pushes forward again, lifting Lena onto the counter before diving back in, kissing her with intent. Lena’s hand shoots into Kara’s hair while her other one explores her back. Kara settles her hands over Lena’s exposed thighs, gripping them tightly, slotting herself between them. They kiss like that, passionately and explosively until the handle jiggles and a gentle knock on the door is heard. Kara breaks away, looking at Lena, her lipstick now extremely ruined. They smile exhaustedly at one another, Kara helping Lena off the counter, their bodies pushed up against one another.

“Wow.”

Lena turns, looking in the mirror to try and fix her lipstick. She runs some water, using it to rub the excess from around her mouth. Kara comes up behind her, holding her around the waist while putting her chin on her shoulder. Lena smiles down, continuing to fix her lipstick while Kara stares at her reflection. She turns her head, planting a kiss on Lena’s neck, continuing to kiss down the curve of it. Lena leans into her, her arm wrapping around Kara’s neck. Kara opens her eyes, looking into the mirror to see Lena looking right back at her, mouth open as she breathes heavily. Kara smiles against her neck, her hand sliding closer to her front, resting just above Lena’s shorts, her pinky finger circling the round button on them. Lena’s eyes shoot down to see this and she immediately shuts them.

Loud and aggressive banging raps against the door and the two freeze. When Kara looks up, her pupils are blown and Lena looks breathless. She twirls Lena once again, quickly planting a kiss on her mouth before grabbing their drinks.

They meet the fury of a woman, practically dancing in place, waiting to use the bathroom.

“If looks could kill.” Kara whispers into Lena’s ear as they giggle.

The rest of their night is fairly tame compared to their bathroom tryst. Lena and Kara spend most of it attached at the hip, constantly touching each other in one way or another. Kara takes on Alex in a beer pong game, attempting to defend her title. When Kara does just that, she’s rewarded with a kiss from Lena, dipping her in a dramatic sense. Kara and Lena sit with James and Lucy, chatting about their old times when they went to the beach as kids and what’s happening in their lives now. They dance a little more and when things begin to die down they make their way back to the house.

Sam and Alex wave them goodnight as they duck into their room. Lena leads Kara to her room, holding her hand the whole way. Once they’re in the quiet of their own company things get heated again as Kara pulls Lena in for a kiss, her hands finding their way back under her shirt.

“Kara.” Lena moans out against Kara’s lips.

Lena tugs on the end of Kara’s shirt, willing it to be removed. Kara grabs the hem, lifting it over her head to reveal her bikini top and her toned abs. Lena stops, running her hand over them and looking back up to Kara.

“I’m just....gon...gonna go to the bathroom quick,”

In an instant, Lena is detached from Kara and disappearing into the bathroom. Kara takes a breathe, pulling her shorts down and climbing into the bed leaning back against the headboard.

******

Lena runs her hands through her hair, grabbing a makeup wipe and removing the last of her lipstick before splashing her face with water. She stands, grabbing the bathroom door handle before taking a deep breath, opening it. She walks out to see Kara, lying on the bed with her arms tucked behind her head. She’s taken her pants off and is lying there in Calvin briefs and her bikini shirt. Lena takes a deep breath at the view before noticing her eyes. They’re shut and her mouth hangs open, breathing softly. Lena has no choice but to smile, seeing Kara so ready and yet fast asleep against the headboard. Lena changes into her pj's, climbing under the sheets and gently rocking Kara.

“Darling, get into bed, you’re sleeping.”

Kara grumbles something, lifting her legs to pull the sheets over her before shuffling towards Lena and pulling her flush against her body. Lena leans back strategically and turns the light off, cuddling into Kara. Lena starts to dose, feeling her tiredness rushing over her.

The warmth of Kara suddenly disappears and Lena turns over. Kara’s arm begins to wrap around her waist as she flattens her body up against Lena’s. Lena’s eyes shoot open as she feels bare nipples rub against her back, over her shirt. The realization that Kara has taken her bikini top off excites Lena but soon after the thought, she hears quiet snoring behind her. There’s always tomorrow.

_11 March 2020_

_Spring Break Day 4_

Lena’s gently woken by the door slowly creaking open. She barely opens her eyes and sees Kara sneaking towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She hears the shower begin to run and turns back over, shutting her eyes and attempting to drift back off to sleep. In what feels like a second, she feels a warm body slip in behind her. She spins, slowly opening her eyes and looking into Kara’s, a small smile on her face.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Kara leans forward, planting a kiss on Lena’s lips.

Lena hums, melting into Kara’s showered, warm body. She raises a hand to Kara’s chest, grabbing onto her shirt. She remembers last night, feeling Kara’s bare chest against her, and suddenly craves for that under her hand. Kara runs her hands through Lena’s hair and she feels like she could easily fall asleep once again.

Lena and Kara make their way to the kitchen a little later, Lena sporting somewhat of a hangover while Kara cheerily moves around. She told Lena that she and Sam had gone for an early morning surf and that Alex was suffering from a mind-numbing hangover and wasn’t leaving her room all day. Sam is already in the kitchen, making two slices of plain, dry toast, assumedly for Alex.

“How’s the patient?”

Sam smirks at Kara’s wording, pouring a large mug of coffee.

“How do you think?”

Kara laughs as Sam grabs the food and coffee and heads towards the room. Lena takes Sam’s strategy as a good one and makes the same breakfast for herself, her and Kara settling in the lounge and flicking the tv on. They shuffle through the channels until they find something to watch, settling against each other as they eat.

After the second hour of just lounging around on the couch, Sam and Alex stagger out of their room. Alex is wrapped in a blanket, an extremely displeased look on her face.

“Hey sis, you look great!”

Alex shoots Kara a deathly look.

“If I wasn’t going to throw up by lifting a hand to your face you would be icing that cheek right now.”

Kara lifts her hands in defeat, turning to Lena who shoves her slightly. Alex and Sam plant themselves on the other couch and join Kara and Lena in watching whatever’s on the TV. They watch the ending of a random movie before Alex grabs the remote, beginning to flick through the channels. Kara takes the distracting time to lean down and pull Lena’s lips into a kiss, her hand cupping Kara’s face.

“Wait Alex, go back to that...” Sam enquires, breaking Lena and Kara’s moment, “Lena isn’t that...”

Lena looks back to the tv and her face turns as white as a ghost, the color instantly draining. Lex’s photo is plastered on a news channel and Sam turns it up so that they can hear the anchorman discuss the story.

_“...Lex is the current CEO of LuthorCorp and his record states he’s been arrested countless times under suspicion of DUI. Today though, his reckless driving has hospitalized a woman who was riding with...”_

Lena’s standing in front of the TV holding the remote, turning it off. She stands in absolute shock, her breathing increasing rapidly and she’s unable to stop herself from shaking, tears welling up in her eyes. She feels a hand on her shoulder and turns to see Sam standing next to her, constantly asking her if she’s okay. She breaks from Sam’s grasp, turning and running to her room. She collapses onto the bed, dropping her head into her hands to try and suppress the tears from flowing.

******

Kara sits on the couch, staring at the black screen of the TV. Sam stands before her, trying to get her attention. Kara snaps out of her haze, looking up at her.

“Do you want to go speak to her Kara? Should I?”

Kara shakes her head, waving Sam off while standing. She takes a deep breath, heading towards Lena’s room. She raises her hand to knock on the door when she hears Lena speaking to someone.

“Yeah, I just saw the news. The last time I saw him he told me he hadn’t drunk since New Years'. What? He did? When? Why didn’t you... You want me to leave? Where? Europe? I can’t. I don’t want to see him. I refuse. When he’s back I’ll come home. I just can’t handle it, Mother. Fine, goodbye.”

Kara hears Lena go quiet and somewhat of a sob escape through the door. She knocks quietly, opening up and walking into the room. Lena sits on the side of the bed, her back facing the door.

“Lena, are you okay?”

Kara nervously approaches her, sitting down on the bed next to her, turning to face her. Lena looks up at her, her eyes slightly damp and she collapses onto Kara’s shoulder, finally beginning to cry. Kara holds her, rubbing her back until Lena stops sobbing, sitting back to wipe her eyes.

“My mom wants me to come to Europe to try and show support, something about ‘fixing the company image’.”

Kara nods and Lena looks like she’s waiting for a response.

“Has your mother handled one of these incidences without you before?”

“Yes, she spins some story about shipping him off to rehab and he’ll be better than ever. The news buys it and the story eventually becomes old news.”

Lena looks down, Kara’s hands sitting in her lap, her thumbs softly rub over her hands.

“Lena, I know I don’t truly understand what you’re going through and I get family is important, but you can’t always put your life on hold when your family messes up.”

Kara pauses to gauge whether Lena wants her unsolicited advice. When Lena continues to stare up at her, her pupils now framed by deep red veins, she continues.

“You’re young and you deserve to live. One day you’ll save the world and the Luthor name won’t deserve you, but, for now, you shouldn’t have to be the one to damage control your family. If you do choose to leave, I’ll come with you, if you want me to.”

Tears start to well up in Lena’s eyes at Kara’s genuine offer.

“But to be honest, if your mom has handled it before, I’m sure she’ll be able to again.”

Lena lowers her head back onto Kara’s shoulder, beginning to cry once again. Kara holds her, placing a strong hand on her neck and rubbing circles around her back. They sit like that for a while, a somber silence hanging over the room before Lena releases herself from Kara’s grasp, sitting up.

“I hate putting my trust in him and being constantly disappointed. All he does is lie, and lie, and lie, and I’m left looking like the fool when the lies are revealed. My mother apparently knew he had started drinking again and hid it from me. So I can’t trust anyone in my family. I can’t trust anyone. Period.”

Lena gets up, pacing the room and standing before the window, looking out, avoiding Kara’s eyes. Kara’s hand lands softly on her shoulder, willing her to turn. She does, looking into slightly red eyes, realizing what she’s said.

“You can trust me, you can trust Sam and you can trust Alex. That I swear to you. And, that’s a start. You don’t have to trust everyone, but I know you can trust us at least. We care about you more than you realize.”

Lena practically lunges into Kara’s arms, squeezing her into an embrace. Sam is her best friend and she has become close with Alex because of it. Kara’s new but she knows that Lena does trust her, she can sense it without Lena having to say it. Lena breaks away from the hug, looking up at Kara and tilting her head up for a kiss. Lena walks towards her phone, grabbing it and dialing her mother.

“Can I just have some time to talk to my mom?”

Kara nods, grabbing her hand as she walks out the door, closing it before she interrupts Lena’s call.

Downstairs, Alex and Sam sit, seemingly having an in-depth conversation as Kara approaches them.

“Lena is okay, but, she may have to leave, she’s calling her mother now. If she does leave though, I’m going with her.”

Sam and Alex both nod, understanding the weight of the situation as Kara sits down on the couch next to them. Before she’s able to get comfortable Lena comes into the room.

“I’m not going anywhere. Kara reminded me that I’m still young and here to have fun, so that’s what I’m going to do. My mother can handle everything.”

Lena cracks a huge smile as everyone smiles back, Sam and Kara stand to hug Lena, both squeezing her tightly. When they pull apart Alex is still struggling to get off the couch. The group laughs before Alex admits defeat, laying back down on it.

The day marches on and the mood improves drastically, Lena shrugging off the drama of her family and just has fun with her friends. Alex also gains a little bit of life, but only for an hour, and then she needs another nap. Sam lets her lay in her lap as she sleeps, continuing to watch whatever’s on the tv. Kara decides to go for a quick surf, Lena asking to join her, just to sit on the beach and read her book.

They walk down to the beach, Lena setting up the umbrella and her towel to lay down, pulling out her book. Kara grabs her board and heads into the water. Now and again, Kara catches Lena watching her over her book and shoots her a quick wave, Lena softly waving back. After a while in the water, Kara saunters up the beach, placing her board in the sand and standing before Lena.

“Come swim, waters fine.” Kara offers her hand.

Lena looks over her book, shaking her head.

“I’m okay, thanks.”

Kara grabs her hand and tries to pull her up. Lena seems to panic, pushing Kara away as she breathes heavily and glares at her. Kara backs off, confused.

“Sorry, I just, I don’t like the water. At all.”

Kara shrugs, smiling and apologizing. She takes her towel and dries herself off before slotting herself between Lena’s legs, laying her top half on Lena’s torso and resting her head on her sternum. Her arms support her on either side of Lena, not putting her full weight on her. Lena lowers her book and looks at Kara’s toned back, her shoulder blades on full display, and runs her one hand over them. Kara hums, lifting her head to place a kiss on Lena’s ribs before laying back down.

Kara realizes she dozed off when she opens her eyes and notices the sun, much weaker than she saw it before. She lifts her head, looking at Lena over her book. She leans in for a kiss, deciding they should head back inside. They get up, pack everything up, and head back up the beach, hand-in-hand.

They sneak through the house, noticing both Sam and Alex fast asleep on the couch, the TV volume turned low to just a gentle hum. They get to Lena’s room and close the door, sitting down on the bed.

“Thank you, for your offer and for what you said. Despite what I said in the moment, I do trust some people.”

Lena says it more into her lap than towards Kara but she accepts the sentiment anyway, placing a hand on Lena’s cheek to turn her head, planting a kiss on her lips. They stay close to one another, foreheads touching as they sit in silence. Kara tilts her head forward, kissing Lena, once, twice, and then Lena pulls her in with a more than gentle hand on her neck. They kiss more deeply, both falling onto the bed on their sides. Kara pulls Lena closer, never breaking the kiss. Her leg slots up in-between Lena’s and reaches a hand down to settle on Lena’s ass. Lena moans into Kara’s kiss when she gives a tight squeeze, lifting her leg a little higher. As things start to heat up, Kara pulls back, looking into Lena’s now dark eyes.

“I’m gonna shower quick.”

Kara gives Lena’s ass one quick squeeze and sits up, sliding off the bed. She turns around to see Lena flustered, a shocked expression on her face. Kara smirks at her, walking off into the bathroom.

She didn’t mean to leave Lena so abruptly like that, she just smells like the ocean and she needs to get it off her skin. She can pick things up where she left them when she gets out.

She starts the shower, climbing in, and beginning to lather up her body. She hears the shower door open and turns to see Lena standing naked before her. Before she can scan over every curve of Lena’s body, she’s stepping into the shower, lifting Kara’s head by her chin.

“This is about water conservation, nothing else, so your eyes never leave mine, or I leave. Got it?”

Lena smirks at her, her tongue shooting out to coat her lips. Kara swallows violently and nods, her eyes never leaving Lena’s. Lena closes the shower door, stepping towards Kara once again.

“Will you wash me?”

Kara’s mouth drops open at the request as Lena raises her eyebrow enquiringly. Kara’s brain suddenly kick starts, taking the sponge and rubbing over Lena’s chest, stomach and arms, never breaking eye contact. The water cascades down Lena’s shoulders and Kara uses all of her willpower not to watch it flow down her body. Lena turns around, looking over her shoulder. Kara gets the hint and starts to clean her back, stealing a glance down at her supple behind, a slight tan line forming where her bikini sits. The water’s running off it and onto Kara’s feet. When she looks back up, her bottom lip entrapped in her teeth. Lena’s looking over her shoulder, her mouth dropped open, dramatically.

“I’m sorry, won’t happen again.”

Lena turns around to face Kara, her hand coming to rest on Kara’s shoulder. Kara takes a step forward, pushing Lena into the wall and leaning down, capturing her lips in a wet kiss, the water running down Kara’s back. Kara uses the hand not holding the sponge to place a tight squeeze on Lena’s ass, pulling her into her body. Lena squeals into her mouth and pulls back.

“This isn’t very conservative.”

Lena puts her hand on Kara’s cheek, pushing her slightly and Kara backs off.

“Don’t forget to get my legs.”

Kara’s mouth, once again, drops open and Lena raises an eyebrow at her, waiting. Kara slowly drops to her knees, her eyes never leaving Lena’s. Kara is pretty proud of her self control, not wanting Lena to leave at all. She rubs down Lena’s legs, one at a time and painfully slowly. She can almost smell Lena’s arousal pooling between her legs and she squeezes them tightly together. Kara wants to look forward, so badly. She wants to lean forward and place a kiss on Lena’s core. But instead, she stands up, leaning into a kiss as her reward.

“Thanks.” Lena slides past Kara and climbs out of the shower.

Kara stands for a moment, absolute shock starting to subside as she turns the water off and grabs a towel, wrapping it around her and quickly making her way out of the bathroom.

Her mouth drops to the floor when she walks into the bedroom. Lena’s sitting on the edge of the bed, drying down her leg, completely nude. Kara has no reason not to look at her body this time. She runs her eyes over Lena’s shapely body, her breasts sit against her ribs, her pebbled nipples hard in the colder air. Lena dries one of her pale thighs, her pussy covered by her raised leg and Kara wants nothing more than to push that thigh apart and place herself between them.

Lena turns to see Kara looking at her, tilting her head as to question her expression, before dropping her towel and sliding up onto the bed. Kara quickly drops her towel and launches herself onto Lena. She bumps their teeth together in a frantic kiss and runs her hands up Lena’s hips. Lena moans into Kara’s kiss as Kara slots her leg in between her thighs. Lena’s wetness brushes off against her leg as Lena bites down on her bottom lip. Kara moves her hand to squeeze her breast, slowly rubbing the nipple between two fingers.

Kara begins kissing down Lena’s neck, nipping at her jaw as she continues to rub Lena’s nipple.

“Kara.”

Lena grunts into Kara’s hair as she moves her mouth lower, nipping down her collarbone and quickly taking her nipple into her mouth. Lena lifts her body to push her closer to Kara and Kara’s thigh brushes against Lena’s soaked core. She moans, loudly, biting down on her bottom lip. Kara switches to Lena’s other nipple as Lena grabs a handful of Kara’s hair, tugging slightly.

“What do you need?” Kara looks up at Lena who answers her, breathless.

“Kara...please. Touch me.”

Kara obeys Lena’s wishes, kissing back up to her mouth, sucking her bottom lip in, and letting it go with a pop. Lena looks up at her with her pupils blown, arousal pooling in her eyes. Kara taps Lena’s legs and she opens them wider. She takes her middle finger and slides it through Lena’s pussy, lightly flicking over Lena’s clit.

Lena bucks up at the sudden pressure, Kara slipping her tongue more aggressively into Lena’s mouth. Kara begins lightly rubbing small circles over Lena’s clit, using her own arousal as a lubricant. Kara feels a harder tug in her hair and she pulls back from Lena, planting her mouth on her neck, sucking at her pulse point while teasing Lena’s entrance with a singular finger. Lena writhes under Kara, growing clearly impatient.

“Eager?” Kara smirks against her neck.

Lena’s hand grabs Kara’s hand and gently guides her finger inside of her. Kara begins curling, her thumb padding over her clit.

“ _More._ ”

Kara adds another finger, quickening her pace while moving down to suck and kiss around Lena’s breast. Lena’s breathing fastens as she holds onto Kara’s hair, squeezing tightly. She runs her nails over Kara’s shoulders, scraping softly. Lena grips Kara’s hair harder and Kara understands the nonverbal communication. She begins thrusting her two fingers in and out of Lena, her slick allowing Kara to slide in and out effortlessly. Lena pants loudly into the air and Kara kisses back up her chest, neck, and then jaw. She reaches Lena’s face, looking down at her while she thrusts into her.

She watches as she pushes a third finger into her, Lena arches violently into it and a loud moan escapes her lips. She wraps both arms around Kara’s shoulders pulling her into a kiss as Kara continues to push deeper and harder into her. Kara feels Lena’s walls contracting around her fingers as her orgasm builds up.

In a matter of minutes, Lena is coming apart underneath Kara. She breaks the kiss and arches up, moaning deeply into Kara’s ear as her release overtakes her. Once Lena’s body is firmly back on the mattress, Kara continues her task. She kisses Lena sloppily, their tongues coming together over and over again in a sort of dance.

Before long, Kara is kissing back down her body, not stopping at Lena’s breast but kissing down her core, slotting herself between her legs. She kisses up each thigh, waiting before she gets to her pussy to look. Once she does she’s met with slick folds, slightly red from her previous orgasm and her arousal pooling at her entrance. Kara takes her finger, running it through her lips and landing on her clit, rubbing it gently, a spike of sensitivity shooting through Lena at the touch.

Kara grabs Lena’s hips, wrapping her arms tightly around them before running her tongue flat through Lena’s lips and against her clit. Lena's hand flies into Kara’s hair, nails gently scraping her scalp while her other hand grips tightly to the sheets. Kara runs her tongue through her slit again, beginning to flick her tongue constantly over her clit. Lena comes quickly, still sensitive from her previous orgasm. She kisses over her pussy lips, opening them once again to slip her tongue inside Lena’s pussy, tasting her fully. Lena hardens her grip on Kara’s hair, another orgasm quickly building. Lena rocks her hips into Kara’s face as she dips her tongue deeper into Lena’s pussy.

Kara returns to Lena’s clit, flicking it with her tongue. She lifts her hand, slowly inserting two fingers into her and begging to fuck her roughly. Lena stops rolling her hips, Kara having to hold them up as Lena’s body goes weak. She adds her third finger, curling it up onto Lena’s sensitive spot and Lena cries out, her walls contracting around Kara’s fingers as her vision blurs. Kara flicks softly over her clit, drawing the orgasm out longer as she removes her fingers. Lena collapses onto the bed, her legs shaking ever so slightly and Kara kisses back up her body, nipping up her neck and jaw. They meet in a passionate kiss, their tongues twirling together as Kara palms her breasts, spreading Lena’s wetness over them.

Kara and Lena spend the remainder of the day, and night, exploring each other’s bodies, making each other orgasm time and time again until they lay, spent, in each other's arms. Lena rests her head on Kara’s chest as they breathe deeply.

“Kara, that was...”

“Yeah.”

Lena turns to look up at Kara who kisses her. Kara’s eyes begin to flutter shut as she pulls Lena closer to her, rubbing her back. They drift off to sleep like that, sated and smiling in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the support and another shout out to KendrickGirlCrush for all of her help in bringing this story to life. This chapter may get a little angsty. Sorry, but it will be worth it.

_12 March 2020_

_Spring Break Day 5_

Kara awakens, her body stiff and her face suffocated by dark hair. She smiles, contently, moving the body closer towards her, planting a kiss against the back of her head. She rubs her thighs together, her underwear slick with her pleasure. She’s reminded of the night's activities, her smile turning into a smirk as she sits up, tapping Lena on the shoulder. Lena, somewhat reluctantly, turns over noticing Kara’s smirk and raising her eyebrow. Before she has time to say anything, Kara is on her once again, smashing their mouths together in a hard kiss.

Kara wraps her arm around Lena’s waist and her hand runs up Lena’s stomach to her naked breast, taking her nipple between her fingers, twisting slightly. Lena grunts into Kara’s mouth, her arm rising to wrap around Kara’s neck, pulling her closer. Kara’s hand begins to drift from Lena’s nipple, softly gliding over her stomach until reaching her already soaked pussy.

Before Kara can run her fingers through her slit, Lena garbs her arm, turning over and pushing Kara back, climbing atop her. She sits her naked body on full display, in Kara’s lap. She stares down with intent and Kara finds her hands clinging to Lena’s hips.

“I want to try something.”

There's a mischievous twinkle in Lena’s eye as she gets up, quickly going to her closet to dig for something. She reveals a scarf as she struts back towards the bed, slowly mounting Kara once again. She leans forward, taking Kara’s wrists in her hands and holding them above her head. She wraps the scarf a few times around her now bound wrists and runs it through the headboard, tying a loose knot. When Lena starts to sit back up, she slowly passes her face past Kara’s and Kara tries to lean up to capture her lips. The restraint catches her and she’s brought back down to the bed, Lena smiling evilly at the success. She climbs off Kara and walks towards the bathroom. Kara watches her hips sway, the dimple between her ass cheeks and thigh appear and reappear as she struts. Kara swears she can see the slick rub between her thighs, dripping from her pussy.

“Gimme a sec.” She says before dipping into the bathroom, giving Kara a glance over her shoulder.

Kara relaxes, looking around the room. It's a total mess, bedding was thrown every which way, and their clothing scattered on the floor. Several bottles of water have started to collect on the dresser, they’ve worked up quite a thirst lately. Kara’s so distracted looking around the roof she doesn’t hear the footsteps.

_“Lena.”_

Kara freezes as the handle jiggles and the door slowly starts to open. The shock sets in and Kara prepares herself for what’s to come, glad that at least she has her briefs on, her breasts still exposed. Sam strolls into the room before making eye contact with Kara, her mouth dropping open.

“Good morning.”

Kara smiles at Sam who doesn’t move, her eyes not leaving Kara’s and her mouth sewn shut. Eventually, she blinks, a hysterical laugh escaping her lips. Lena suddenly emerges from the bathroom, wearing her robe. Her eyes flitter between Kara and Sam now doubled over with laughter in the doorway. Kara hears another pair of footsteps coming. Oh, oh no,

Like a train wreck slowly happening in front of her eyes, Alex bursts into the room, probably attracted by Sam’s laughter. She takes in the scene quickly, seeing Sam, laughing into her stomach, Lena, standing by the bathroom door, horrified, and lastly spots Kara on the bed.

“God Kara!” Her hands shoot up to her eyes to cover them.

Sam takes Alex’s shoulders, still debilitated by her laughter, and guides her out the room, closing the door behind her. Alex mutters something on the other side of the door before the laughter slowly fades away.

Kara feels a dip on the bed and Lena is next to her, working to get the scarf undone.

“Lena.” Lena stops, looking down at Kara.

“They’re gone now.”

Kara raises her eyebrow, a smirk growing across her face. Lena stops, swinging her leg over Kara’s waist, and leans in to capture her lips. Her hand runs down Kara’s neck, ghosting the skin. She breaks the kiss, planting light bites down the path, passing Kara’s breasts, going straight down her abdomen.

Lena and Kara walk through to the kitchen, a note sitting on the countertop scribbled in Sam’s handwriting.

_‘Hey, Lena - I’m taking Alex to the beach to purify her eyeballs in the water. You and Kara should join us, it’s a beautiful day._

_p.s. Please tell Kara to wear a wetsuit, I think Alex has seen enough.’_

Kara wraps her arms around Lena’s waist, pulling her closer to read the note over her shoulder. They both laugh at the final line, putting the note back down to go get beach-ready.

They meet Alex and Sam on the beach a while later, carrying snacks and drinks in a cooler box, trying to bribe Alex to get through her ‘trauma’. After some jokes and awkwardly avoided eye contact, they’re relaxing on the beach. Kara lays between Lena’s leg and, in a different way from last night, wraps her arms around her thighs. Lena reads her book while Kara and Sam discuss the waves, gauging whether to head out or not. Alex makes her way through the snacks and when Kara goes to complain, Alex shoots her a look, stating she’s ‘eating her feelings.'

They spend most of the day like this, in a blissful state of relaxation once Alex gets over the morning's activities. Lena plays with Kara’s hair, taking a break from her book. Sam gets up, holding her hand out to Alex and pulling her up, taking her for a swim. Kara leans her head back, pursing her lips and Lena complies, leaning into her kiss. Kara looks back to the ocean, she truly can’t think of a better day. The sun beats down and makes the ocean the brightest blue. Her sister clings to Sam in the water, sharing kisses every now and again, a happy glow on her face. Kara looks down Lena’s legs, running her hands down the pale skin and back up her thigh as far as she can reach. Nothing is better than this.

After a long hot day, the four of them find themselves grabbing a few drinks and finally utilizing the hot tub that has gone untouched for the last couple of days. Kara sits with Lena’s legs in her lap, running her hands over them under the water. They all discuss their time away and how beautiful the day was. They watch the sunset and before long they’re ordering some pizza, opting to eat it precariously in the hot tub, enjoying the bubbles. The evening grows late and Sam and Alex retire, heading for bed. Kara yawns loudly, announcing their departure too. Lena wraps herself in a towel as Kara switches the tub off, picking Lena up and throwing her over her shoulder, giving her ass a swat as she walks towards their room.

******

Lena wakes in the early hours of the morning. She walks up to the window, opening the curtains to look at the moon hovering above the ocean, illuminating it. She turns back to Kara, who sleeps on her back, the light from outside making her body glow. She looks like she’s been chiseled out of marble, the way her skin is so smooth and unblemished.

Lena stands in the kitchen, looking out onto the deck, sipping a bottle of cold water she grabbed from the fridge. After a while she sees Kara appear next to her. She slides in next to Lena, wrapping her arm around her waist, planting a kiss on her shoulder.

“Thirsty huh?” Kara jokes into her shoulder, Lena offering the bottle to her.

Kara takes a big swig, placing it back on the counter in front of Lena. They stare at the ocean for a while, Kara’s grip on Lena tightening.

“This has probably been the best couple of days of my life.”

Lena turns to face Kara who’s already looking at her. She leans her head up for a kiss and Kara captures her chin in her hand, cupping it gently. The kiss has a new feeling to it, a more passionate one, without being too heated. Lena realizes her feelings for Kara have grown stronger and the change in their kiss is just the first tell. Kara grabs for her hand, pulling her to come back to bed and Lena gives in, letting Kara drag her along.

_ 13 March 2020 _

_ Spring Break Day 6 _

Lena’s glad Kara never wants to leave her side because even her showers have been more interesting since they got together. Kara climbs out first, grabbing a towel and going back into the bedroom. Lena stands before the bathroom mirror, her leg still subtly shaking. She hears her phone go off in the other room.

“Kara, can you see who that is, it’s probably my mother harassing me for the 100th time.”

“Sure.”

Lena drapes herself in her robe, walking out into the bedroom to see Kara sitting on the bed, looking at her phone. She looks up, her jaw clenched and tears beginning to well in her eyes.

“Who’s Andrea and why does she ‘miss you so much’”

Lena’s jaw drops, realizing what’s happened. She goes to take a step forward towards Kara as her phone beeps again. Kara looks down, letting out a horrifying laugh.

“Ohh, and there’s a picture of her tits, lovely.”

Kara gets up, throwing the phone on the bed and walking away from it. Lena tries to calm her, taking a step closer to her.

“Kara, I can explain.”

“So you do have a girlfriend, you just wanted your little holiday fuck, isn’t that right.”

Kara all but screams it in her face and Lena backs away, swallowing as tears begin streaming down her cheek. Kara turn around, dropping her head in her hands.

“She’s not my girlfriend, we were just... having fun, I didn’t know how to tell you...”

“Does she know? Have you even bothered to tell her you’re throwing her aside, just switching out your fuck buddies? What was your plan here? Play us both like we would never find out. Spend every odd night with one of us.”

Lena shakes her head, sobbing now, while Kara stands before her, unblinking, a rage building behind her eyes.

“Kara I was trying to call her and end it but there was no signal on her side and I couldn’t...”

“Couldn’t what? Couldn’t give a shit about at least trying to tell me? Talking to me like a fucking adult.”

A realization dawns on Kara’s face and she lets out a forced laugh.

“That’s why you and Sam were all tense the other day, you made her lie for you too so that you keep up this charade. You’re sick. You talk a big talk about not being able to trust anyone when you’re so untrustworthy. You’re a liar Lena and I wish I had never fallen for you.”

Kara’s admission of feelings hits Lena like a ton of bricks and she collapses onto the bed, unable to stop her tears from flowing down her face. Kara takes a step forward, towering over Lena on the bed. With vicious eyes, she spits her next words out.

“I’m not surprised your family continues to lie to you when you’re probably the biggest liar out of all of them. If I were your brother I would never trust you with anything.”

Lena snaps at the mention of her brother, standing up in Kara’s face, tears still streaming down her face as she points to the door.

“Get out!” She hisses.

Kara turns on her heel, leaving Lena’s room and Lena can hear the door to the room opposite hers slam shut. Lena walks over to the door, locking it before returning to her bed, pulling the sheets over her head, and crying until she falls asleep. She can’t understand how in ten minutes, the happy life she was finally living, could just fall apart completely.

She finally gets out of bed, hours later, the sun starting to soften in the afternoon. Lena registers Sam having come and tried to talk to her a few times but she had ignored her, rather wanting to be alone. She had hurt the only person who had truly cared about her. While she was angry at Kara for bringing her family into it and throwing it in her face, she knew she had to talk to her.

She unlocked her door, slowly opening it before walking across the hall to Kara’s door. She knocked on it and found that it slowly creaked open, she pushed on it, cautiously entering, and found it completely clean. The bed was made up and Kara’s suitcase was gone.

“She left, Lena.”

Lena turns around to see Sam leaning on the wall, her arms crossed and a blank expression on her face. She doesn’t say much, doesn’t scold Lena, doesn’t spew hate at her, instead, she opens her arms, pulling Lena into a hug.

“I should go too, Alex probably hates me and I wouldn’t want to ruin your holiday with her.”

Sam says nothing, she just nods, knowing it’s the best option for all of them. She holds Lena for a while longer, saying her goodbyes and retreating into her room. Lena packs quickly, forgoing saying goodbye to Sam again in case she runs into Alex. She gets into her car, crying once again before turning the key and driving off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support for this fic has been amazing and I appreciate everything. I know you've waited a while so, for Supercorp Sunday, I've uploaded 2 chapters, to thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoy it!

_17 March 2020_

_St. Patricks Day_

Kara laughs into a woman’s shoulder, one she met just that night. After a couple of whiskey shots and green beer, everything she says makes Kara break out into hysterics. Kara didn’t quite catch her name but it didn’t matter. Nia taps Kara on the shoulder, directing her back to their table. Kara drops down onto the chair, glaring at Nia.

“What did you do that for?”

“You’re drunk, you’d be making a big mistake.”

“Maybe tonight I want to make a mistake.” Kara winks at Nia who rolls her eyes.

Kara holds her beer up, daring Nia to clink hers to Kara’s. Nia breaks, a smile crawling across her face, and raises her drink to Kara’s. Nia had practically forced Kara to come out tonight. Once Kara got here though, she was more than happy to have fun with Nia. They’d had a good night so far and Kara was feeling better than ever. After spring break, Kara had come back and completely isolated herself. Sam and Alex had tried to get her to go out, some days just for walks, but she refused, going from class to the apartment each day without fault. Nia knew just what Kara needed to get her out of the funk and was being successful in her mission.

“Okay, but, are you really ready to move on,” Nia looks towards the bar, “With her?”

“I was just having some fun flirting Nia, it’s harmless.”

Nia rolls her eyes again, looking around the room and seeing Brainy standing by the door. She raises her hands, frantically waving him down as he joins them at the table.

“Good evening Ladies. I see you’ve got a head-start on me.”

Brainy surveys the table, littered with empty beer glasses and discarded shots.

“They don’t call you Brainy for nothing.”

Kara jokes, pushing his shoulder and leaning back in her chair. He shoots her finger guns, clicking his tongue, before standing to go grab a drink. He leans and plants a kiss on Nia’s cheek before continuing his quest.

“He must truly love you to come here.”

“He’d do anything for you too, Kara, you know that.”

Nia’s soft words make Kara’s mischievous face soften and she tilts her head pushing her bottom lip out.

“You’re gonna make me cry.”

Nia rolls her eyes, finishing up her beer. She stands, extending her hand to Kara’s glass.

“I’ll get Brainy to get us a round, you want?”

Kara nods and Nia disappears into the crowd of people towards the bar. Kara taps on the table, looking around the room at the drunk college kids, their mouths all stained green, shouting loudly over one another, trying to talk. Her eyes land on a couple, sitting at the bar, lovingly fawning over one another. The man whispers something in the woman’s ear and she laughs loudly. They cheers some drinks, knocking them back quickly. The man looks over his shoulder and leans in again, whispering more. He turns around and shuffles into the crowd, towards the other side of the bar. The woman stands, grabbing her drink and heading towards the side exit of the bar. Kara looks back to where she saw Nia disappear and sees no sign of her. Kara stands up, seeing through the crowd the man now affectionally touching another’s hands. So, not a couple. She leaves the table and begins walking towards the side door.

******

Lena paces around her living room, waiting for Jack to finally finish getting ready. Sam leaves her room, keys in hand, and looks at Lena.

“Heading out tonight?”

Lena nods, giving Sam a smile. Sam perks up, smiling back at her and walking closer to pull her into a hug. Lena’s felt terrible since spring break and therefore, dove headfirst into her studies, pretty much tackling most of the syllabus in one week. Jack arrived from the UK yesterday and insisted they go out and drink. Lena never said no to Jack and drinking, he always knew how to cheer her up.

“Alright, I’m going to Alex’s, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sam swings her keys around her finger and leaves, touching Lena on the shoulder lightly as she goes.

Sam had been at Alex’s almost every night since spring break. Sam says it’s because Alex is busy with work and doesn’t want to drag it over to Sam’s but Lena knows it’s really about the way Alex can’t stand her anymore and doesn’t want to see her. She can’t blame her though, after what she did to Kara. Lena just accepts it, letting Sam tell her a lie and pretending she believes it.

Jack finally exits her bathroom, walking out through her room. He looks at Lena, looking mopey, and rolls his eyes.

“Enough of that _face_.”

He walks up to her, pulling the corners of her mouth into a smile.

“There we go, love”

She rolls her eyes, her face still held in a smile. She walks towards the table, grabbing her keys and shooing him out the door. Jack talks excitedly about the night while they make their way towards the bar, linking arms with Lena at some point in the walk. He thinks this will force Lena to listen to him ramble but her mind wanders and suddenly she’s thinking about the walk Kara and her took along the beach. Before she can fully submerge in the memory, Jack shakes her arm, bringing her back.

“You are not allowed to disappear into your head tonight. Tonight, we are going to have loads of fun.”

Hours pass and Jack and Lena enter their fifth bar of the night. They’re both buzzing off shots and whiskey and support each other as they push the door open, walking towards the bar. Jack leans over Lena, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and shouting close into her ear.

“You Americans are so easy, all I have to do is speak and my accent knocks the pants off you.”

Lena bursts out laughing, wondering who Jack will choose as his target for the night, easily influenced by his charming accent. She follows his eyes to a man sitting at the other side of the bar, he smiles at the stranger who returns his gaze.

“Hook, line, and sinker.”

Lena laughs again, watching Jack race off towards the handsome stranger. She looks into her drink, the magnitude of people in the bar growing, and decides to head outside for some air.

She leans up against the brick wall of the bar, standing among the smokers and the horny teenagers making out. She clings onto her glass, taking small swigs of it, breathing in the cleaner air. She hears the side door open and closes constantly as people filter out of the bar, the night slowly ending. Jack knows he can find her here when he’s done with his flirting.

Out of her peripherals, Lena notices someone standing near her, facing her. She slowly turns her head and locks eyes with Kara. Kara stands there, her jaw clenched and her fists balled at her side.

“Kara.”

Kara takes a few steps towards Lena, standing very close to her now.

“Hi, Lena.”

Kara reaches out, touching Lena’s leather jacket and looking where her hand lays. Lena doesn’t say anything, confused at the interaction.

“You look really nice tonight.”

A smile spreads over Kara’s face and Lena smiles back at her.

“Is it for Andrea?”

Lena’s smile immediately fades and she slaps Kara’s hand away from her jacket. Kara raises her eyebrow.

“Feisty. Must be that Luthor blood.”

Kara raises her arm to lean against the wall, bringing her body closer to Lena’s.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I ended things with Andrea.”

“Ohh, that was simple, imagine where we would have been if you had just done that a couple of weeks ago.”

Lena shifts forward and her face is dangerously close to Kara’s. Her eyes are fixed on Kara’s and her anger is growing with every hateful thing Kara spews at her.

“It’s kind of pathetic how much you still want me, Kara.”

Kara huffs, turning her head for a second and then looking back at Lena.

“As if I want anything to do with you.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Lena surges forward, capturing Kara’s lips in hers. She holds her mouth on hers for a second, checking to see if Kara will push back. Instead, Lena feels her head scrape against the brick wall and Kara pushes into her, her tongue slipping between Lena’s lips.

In a couple of minutes, they’re back in Lena’s apartment, Kara’s lips are fastened to Lena’s neck as she backs them into the dining table.

“Kara,” Lena moans out, “Can we talk?” “Later.” Kara growls back.

Kara begins to remove Lena’s clothing, her jacket and shirt being pulled off in a second. Her hands are all over Lena’s breasts, grabbing at the clasp to get them out. Lena flips them over, pining Kara to the table and pushing her legs apart to stand between them. She tries undoing the buttons on Kara’s shirt but with Kara’s mouth slowly traveling towards her breasts, she simply grips the shirt tight and rips it open, several buttons falling to the floor.

“Lena, God.”

Lena quickly undoes her pants, shoving her hand down to her core. Kara’s already soaked, and she lets out a moan into Lena’s chest when her hand runs through it. Lena finds Kara’s clit through the fabric and puts pressure on it, slowly circling it. Kara lifts her head from Lena’s chest and looks at her, desire glowing in her eyes. She pulls Lena into a kiss, Lena pacing up her fingers as Kara pants into her mouth. She slowly works her up, right until she feels Kara’s on the edge, and then she stops.

“Don’t.”

She tries pulling her hand out of her pants but Kara grips her wrist, looking into her eyes. Lena tugs her hand free, grasping the waistband of her pants.

She slowly pulls Kara’s pants down, dropping to her knees before her, leaving her soaked underwear on. She looks up at Kara who stares down at her. Lena kisses up her thighs, sucking red marks up them. She hovers before Kara’s pussy, and leans forward, placing kisses over the fabric-covered center. She grabs the waistband, pulling them down. She dives in, licking through the soaked lips, her arousal running onto Lena’s chin. She places her tongue on her clit, licking slow strokes over it. She looks up at Kara who’s head is tipped back, her hand finding Lena’s head and threading through her hair. Her strokes quicken and soon Kara is unfolding above her, her legs shaking as she submits to her orgasm.

Lena hooks Kara’s leg over her shoulder, diving back in and introducing two fingers inside Kara’s pussy. She starts off quickly, thrusting her fingers in and out. Just before Kara reaches her end, Lena slows the thrusting of her fingers, curling them to graze the rough part inside her.

“Lena...Lena, yes.”

******

Kara looks down, her breathing rapid and her eyes making contact with Lena’s, her chin glistening with Kara’s come. Lena stands up, close enough that she’s practically right up against her body. With her orgasm wearing off and Lena standing before her, the memories of when they had done this before come rushing back and Kara starts to feel the anger rush in her again.

She brings her hands to Lena’s pants, unfastening them and pulling them off with her underwear. She pulls her into a kiss, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around her, walking them into Lena’s bedroom. She throws her onto the bed, climbing on top of her and kissing down her neck. She captures one of Lena’s nipples into her mouth, running the pebble between her lips. She slowly nibbles on it, her teeth so gently clamping over it. Her hand shoots down to Lena’s pussy, her fingers not needing any lubricant to slip straight into Lena.

“Kara, fuck.”

Kara starts fucking into Lena, her other hand being gripped by Lena’s. Lena’s hand starts to scratch lightly at her back, her head tipping back into the pillows.

“Harder.” Kara grunts.

Lena puts more pressure on her nails, scraping harder into Kara’s back. She hears her growl at the pain, Lena getting wetter at the sound.

“Another, _Kara_ , please.”

Kara slows, adding a third finger into Lena, picking up the pace again. The pad of her thumb begins circling her clit, causing Lena to unravel, her nails digging deep into Kara’s back. Kara pulls her fingers out, her mouth kissing down Lena’s stomach. Before she can kiss down to Lena’s pussy and taste her core. Lena pulls her hair, gently, but strong enough that Kara looks up.

“I have a strap.”

That simple statement is how Lena ends up with her face buried into the pillows and her ass in the air as Kara plows into her from behind. Lena’s carnal screams are muffled by the pillows, but Kara’s grunts and the smacking of her hips against Lena’s ass fill the room. Kara’s already draw two orgasms out of Lena like this and is close to a third. She smacks down hard on Lena’s ass cheek, reddening it. She lifts Lena up to her body, her back now flush with Kara’s front. Kara’s hand travels around Lena’s body, one going to her breast, pulling and squeezing a nipple while the other lands on her clit, soaked and slippery.

“Fuck me, fuck.”

Kara drives into her until Lena cries out, her head leaning back onto Kara’s shoulder. They both breathe heavily, the strap still planted in Lena’s pussy. Kara looks over, noticing Lena’s eyes closed. She slowly pulls out of her and lays Lena down on the bed.

She takes the strap to the bathroom, washing it, and placing it next to the sink, returning to the room. Lena’s breathing deeply, her eyes still shut. Kara slots in next to her and Lena curls around her, her breath slowly calming down. Before Kara can push her away, her eyes flutter closed and she succumbs to sleep, knocking her out.

******

Lena feels the mattress shift next to her and stretches her body, flinches a little at the soreness in her muscles. She begrudgingly opens her eyes, her eyelids attempting to stop her, and notices Kara pacing around the room. She sits up, noticing her putting her clothes back on and taking her shirt that Lena had borrowed from the chair it hungover.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

Kara doesn’t even look at her in her response but looks for her other shoe under the bed.

“Are you leaving?”

“Yeah. Got stuff to do.”

Lena knows it's an excuse but she doesn’t question it. She sits up, bringing the sheets to cover her body.

“Kara, can we talk?”

Kara, halfway towards the door, freezes, turning slowly around. Lena can see the rage burning behind her eyes and knows this is not going to be the talk with Kara she had hoped for.

“Talk? Talk about what Lena? About how you used me? About how you hurt me so badly when all I did was care about you? The time for talking was a month ago when we were kissing on the beach and I asked you who she was. That was your opportunity to talk.”

“Kara, I’m so sorry, I should have told you the truth. I was a hypocrite, to cry to you about my family when I’m exactly the same. I never meant to use you, Kara. I’m sorry.” Lena holds back tears, knowing it won’t do anything to help right now.

“And there it is. Finally,” Kara all but shouts, “You couldn’t even apologize to me after what you did, but I guess I finally got it, guess that makes everything better now.” Kara turns towards the door.

“I was angry!” Kara half turns back.

“I was angry that you had brought my family into our personal fight. I had calmed down after and came to apologize but, you were gone.”

Kara takes a breathe, calming.

“I am sorry for bringing your family into it Lena, I know how much they hurt you but I was also furious, and I didn’t mean what I said. It doesn’t change what you did and it doesn’t excuse the fact that we’ve been back here for a week. You know where I live, and you couldn’t find me and apologize to me.”

Kara stands, frozen, her hand on the door handle and tears welling in her eyes.

“I understand, I’m sorry Kara, I could have done so many things differently.”

Kara drops her head, looking down and sniffing.

“Kara I think we could fix this, I have real feelings for you and I know I fucked up but-“

Kara’s head shoots up, the tears gone.

“There is nothing to fix Lena, make no mistake, I do not accept your apology, I don’t want anything to do with you.”

“What about last night?”

“Last night was a mistake. I don’t care if you have feelings for me, my feelings were strong enough to break up with Mike for you but clearly, that meant nothing because you still used me as a toy.”

Kara’s words fall like venom but Lena can’t help but focus on the middle bit, where she revealed why she broke up with Mike. Lena remembers Alex saying something about it but forgot to ask Kara. The words break her and tears stream down her face.

“You broke up with Mike for me?”

“All for nothing, clearly. Lena, like I said last night, I want nothing to do with you.”

Kara opens the door and Lena shoots out of bed, throwing a shirt on and grabbing Kara’s arm while she’s picking her shirt up off the floor by the table.

“Kara, please, you don’t mean that.”

“I mean everything I’ve said. Now, I’m leaving, so do what you did last time, and just leave me the fuck alone.”

Kara rips her arm from Lena’s grip and storms towards the door. She pulls it open, coming face to face with Sam, who stands shell shocked. Kara pushes past her and leaves. Lena manages to walk over to the couch before breaking down, Sam sitting beside her. She guides Lena to lay her head down in her lap.

“I fucked it up so badly Sam.”

“I know Lena, just give her time.”

“She’s better off with me not in her life.”

Sam continues to rub her back while Lena lays in her lap crying. That night is the first night Sam doesn’t go to Alex’s, instead, she stays with Lena, trying to calm her down and making sure she’s okay. Despite Sam knowing that Lena is in the wrong, she still holds her and tells her that, eventually, everything will be alright. Lena falls asleep that night, the vision of Kara’s rage playing over in her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support for this fic has been amazing and I appreciate everything. I know you've waited a while so, for Supercorp Sunday, I've uploaded 2 chapters, to thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoy it!

_10 May 2020_

_Mother’s Day_

Lena stands in front of the mirror in the hallway of her hotel suite. Her black dress clings to her curves and dips low on her back, revealing her shoulders, the expanse of pale skin and freckles on full display. She hangs the diamond necklace from her neck and lets it sit against the black material covering her chest. She touches it, the weight evident on her neck.

“Mother really likes to throw money at us, doesn’t she?”

Lex emerges from his bedroom in a black, three-piece suit, perfectly tailored to his body.

“I think she thinks it’ll buy our affection.”

Lena turns to look at Lex, rolling her eyes as he nods. The hotel suite is huge and extremely unnecessary. Lillian insisted Lena stay with Lex in the suite to ‘watch over him’ but had convinced Lex it was all about bonding. Lena just wanted to be in her apartment, studying.

It’s Mother’s Day and Lillian is hosting the annual Luthor Corp. Mother’s Day Gala at a huge hall in the hotel, honoring mothers from different walks of life. Lena and Lex were forced to attend each year, stand by their mother’s side and make her seem like the mother she definitely isn’t. After the whole incident in March, she has only seen him once upon his return from Europe and he seemed to be doing better.

“Some Scotch?”

Lena shoots daggers over to Lex who rolls his eyes, putting his hands up.

“I was just kidding.”

Lena grabs her phone, scrolling to Sam’s contact and shooting her a quick text. _‘See you later, thank you for saving me from this hell.’_ She gets one back shortly. _‘Lillian is always a hoot, why wouldn’t I attend.’_

Lena chuckles, putting her phone down and fixing her make-up before linking her arm with Lex’s and making her way downstairs to the hall. Lillian had allowed Lena to invite Sam, Alex, and their mothers, winning her over by telling her that they’re both single mothers and ‘their attendance will look good in the news’. Lillian is forever company orientated and Lena knows how to work that to her advantage. Lex and her arrive at the hall and find Lillian immediately, going over her speech on her phone. She looks up, her face only slightly shifting into a warmer smile.

“Lex, my handsome boy, that suit looks incredible on you.” Lillian moves to hug Lex, pulling him into a tight embrace. “Lena, you look nice, thank you for trying to dress up.”

With that backhanded compliment, she gets a cold hug from Lillian, turning away quickly to go towards the kitchen. Lena turns to Lex, rolling her eyes, and she and Lex split up, walking around the room and chatting to the guests. A camera flashes as Lena poses with a mother and her son. Lillian is by her side, joining the picture and holding tightly around Lena’s waist. Lena notices Sam standing by the entrance, her mother behind her. She excuses herself from the guests and heads towards them.

“Thank God you’re here.” Lena pulls Sam into a hug, whispering in her ear.

“Lena, this is my mother, Patricia.”

Sam gestures to a woman behind her who takes Lena into an embrace. Lena’s been friends with Sam for a while but has never met her mother. Sam and her mother are somewhat distant, not having a very close connection. Lena can relate, it was one of the things that brought them closer together when they had met.

“Lovely to meet you, Lena, I’m going to go find our table, Samantha.” She rubs Sam’s shoulder and heads towards the table.

Lena tenses when she hears Alex’s voice draw closer. After everything that happened with Kara, Alex avoided her for a few weeks, eventually coming around to Sam’s every now and again. While they hadn’t really spoken to one another too much, Alex was civil towards her. Sam had said she needed time and Lena didn’t mind. Lena had no problem inviting Alex and her mother, Sam making it clear that Kara would not attend, knowing Lena would be there.

“Lena, hi.”

Alex stands next to Sam and does a little wave towards Lena, a small smile on her face. A blonde woman stands next to Alex and notices the awkward interaction between the two of them. She takes a step forward, extending her hand.

“Hi, I’m Eliza, Alex’s mom.”

“Lena Luthor, a pleasure to meet you.”

“Alex has told me all about you, thank you for inviting us here.”

Lena nods, looking over at Alex who looks down. Eliza is being very nice to her and Lena has the suspicion that whatever Alex told her mother about her was before everything happened with Kara. She’s grateful for that, at least. Eliza breaks the handshake and heads towards the bar. Alex, Sam, and Lena stand there, awkwardly fidgeting while looking around the room.

“I’ll be back now.”

Alex kisses Sam’s cheek and nods at Lena before heading off towards her mother. Lena looks back at Sam who smiles at her.

“I see Eliza knows nothing about me, I guess that’s for the best.”

“Alex knows it’s not her place to talk about Kara’s problems to their mom. So, if Eliza doesn’t know it’s more to do with Kara not saying anything.”

“Alex seems to be not so angry at me anymore.”

Sam smiles, holding Lena’s arms and running her hands up and down them.

“Alex knows you’re gonna be in my life forever so she’s doing her best to move past it.”

Lena smiles, nodding. She appreciates the gesture, but she doesn’t feel like she deserves it. She hates how badly she hurt Kara and expected Alex to always hate her. Sam breaks her grip, heading towards the table with her mother, sitting down next to her while Alex and Eliza join them. They all start actively chatting about something.

A figure slides next to Lena and they both stand in silence, watching their mother flitter from table to table, chatting to guests.

“Sam’s girlfriend is cute. Though, she’s not the Danvers’ you left Switzerland for.”

“I told you I didn’t want to talk about that.”

“Alright, Lena.”

Lena turns to go but Lex grabs her arm, pulling her into a hug. Lena is shocked, initially, but Lex strokes her back and she feels calm.

“I know today is hard for you, I’m glad we are able to spend it together. I’ve missed you lately.”

Lena’s eyes mist for a second and she leans into Lex’s embrace. She feels a hand on her back and the hug breaks up, Lena’s eyes clearing as her mother pulls her to stand forward, facing the photographer. The camera flashes and then Lillian is letting Lena go, turning to her and Lex.

“What a sweet moment you two, the photo will look great on the front page.”

With that thought, Lillian buzzes off to the next table of guests. Lena turns to lex who shrugs his shoulder, putting a hand on Lena’s shoulder, looking her in the eyes.

“I meant it, I’m here Lena.”

He drops his hand and walks away, heading to a table of people to socialize. Lena decides on the same, heading towards Sam’s table and settling down with them, joining in on their conversation.

Lena had learned about Patricia’s farm that Sam had grown up on. Patricia didn’t say much but Sam filled the blanks in, letting her mother tell little bits of the story. She kept to herself otherwise, adding randomly to the conversation but otherwise keeping quiet. Lena had found out that Eliza was a Bio-Engineer and had spoken in length to her about her studies and her work. Alex had started warming up to Lena, talking to her more during the night, and actively showing interest in what she was saying.

Dinner is served and Lena joins Lillian and Lex to eat, having polite conversations and laughing at Lex’s jokes at Lillians expense. She hears him being lectured by her more than once, Lillian worried about the wondering ears hearing the truth of her motherhood. Lena laughs at the exchanges, stern eyes directed towards her with every chuckle.

Once dessert is done, Lillian is excused to open up the dance floor, grabbing Lex’s hand to take him to dance. Lena watches as Sam and Alex drag their mother’s to the dance floor, Patricia only lasting for a while before returning to the table. Eliza lets Alex and Sam dance together, returning to the table herself, chatting to Patricia.

“Dance?”

Lena turns to see Lex beside her, holding his hand out. She takes it, joining him for a dance. They dance for a while, talking about the night and how happy Lillian will be with the good press for Luthor Corp the event will bring. A slower song comes on and Lex straightens his back, grabbing Lena’s hand dramatically and swaying side to side with her. Lena laughs, fixing her face to match Lex’s serious one, swaying with him.

Lex looks over her shoulder at someone approaching and his head moves as the person stands next to Lena.

“May I cut in?”

Lex looks her up and down, nodding before letting Lena’s hand go. A familiar hand takes its place and within a second, she’s face to face with Kara Danvers. _In a suit._

******

Kara smiles at her and starts dancing with her. Lena is shell-shocked, with no words escaping her lips. She’s speechless, looking at Kara’s soft eyes staring down at her. The last time she saw those eyes, they were filled with hate but these ones are different.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

Kara looks over Lena’s shoulder and bites her lip, looking back at Lena.

“Can we go somewhere quiet?”

“Yeah, there’s a balcony out here.”

Lena takes Kara’s hand in her own, leaving the hall and walking towards the balcony. They find a wooden bench on the balcony and sit down on it. They’re sitting fairly close to one another and Kara turns to face Lena.

“I thought we could talk. I know you weren’t expecting to see me tonight, I really wasn’t going to come but something told me I should. I’m sorry for what happened on St. Patricks Day. I needed time to think and stop being so mad but when I saw you at the bar I just gravitated towards you. I know we were both consenting adults but I was so angry at you and I should have never let that happen because it just made me angrier. Lena, what I said that night was how I truly felt but I know I could have said everything in a better way.”

“Was?”

Lena looks hopefully at Kara who swallows.

“Lena, what you did was so hurtful and so wrong, it really broke my heart. I still don’t understand why you did it, but I know you never meant to hurt me to the extent that you did. I know you’re a good person Lena and even good people make mistakes.”

“You have no idea how awful I’ve felt about this. I am so sorry Kara, I didn’t mean to hurt you but I still did, and I don’t think I can forgive myself for that.”

Lena dips her head and Kara leans down to catch her eye contact.

“I accept your apology, Lena. I know things were rough before but I do like you as a person and we got along well, despite everything.”

Lena looks up, smiling at Kara who smiles right back at her.

“I’d like to be friends Lena, or just civil towards each other and maybe work up to being friends. I’ll be honest, I still feel a bit of anger towards you but I still would like you back in my life, if you’re okay with that?”

Lena’s mouth hangs slightly ajar and she’s taken aback by Kara’s idea.

“You...you want to be friends with me?”

“If you don’t want to, it’s alright. I can just go and-“

“No, stay. Thank you, for accepting my apology. I couldn’t even forgive myself so I never expected you to forgive me, I’m just caught a bit off guard is all.”

Kara nods, understandably and they sit there, both absorbing the conversation and trying to adapt to the change.

“That was your brother in there, hey?”

Lena turns to Kara, nodding.

“Yeah, that was Lex.”

“How is his sobriety going?”

Lena’s face warms and Kara notices her smile growing.

“He’s doing so much better and is behaving like a better CEO and brother because of it, it’s really great actually.”

“And I’m going to assume the tall, blonde woman who was staring at us dancing is Lillian?” Lena rolls her eyes as Kara laughs.

“Unfortunately, that is her indeed. I met your mother, she’s wonderful, Kara, so intelligent and so kind, that must be where you get it from.”

Kara smiles and nods, her head dropping and looking away from Lena.

“Kara, I’m sorry, was that uncomfortable for me to-“

Kara’s head shoots up and she looks at Lena with somber eyes.

“No, it’s not that at all, thank you for the kind words but, there’s something I haven’t really told many people about. My parents died when I was younger and Eliza and her husband Jeremiah adopted me. She’s not my real mother but she doesn’t treat me any different from how she treats Alex.”

Lena’s hands shoot to Kara’s lap and Kara places her hands in Lena’s. Kara looks to Lena who’s eyes begin to mist with tears.

“Oh Lena, it's okay you don’t have to-“

“I’m adopted too, Kara.”

Kara leans forwards towards Lena at her admission, waiting for Lena to say more. She realizes their close proximity, her hands in Lena’s, and backs up, taking her hands back to fiddle with her blazer buttons.

“My mother drowned when I was very young and Lillian and Lionel took me in. I only found out years after he died that Lionel was my real father and had had an affair with my mother. That’s why Lillian despises me.”

“And, that’s why you didn’t want to go into the water.”

“Yeah.”

“My parents died in a car accident.”

“I’m sorry Kara, that you lost them.”

“I’m sorry that you lost your mother.”

They look at each other tenderly, the interaction more sympathetic than romantic and Kara enjoys the warmth it brings her. They sit on that bench, talking about their parents and their adoptive families for what feels like hours.

“You can definitely tell Lillian isn’t your mother, she’s way too tall.”

Lena leans over and pushes Kara’s shoulder. Kara laughs, grabbing at her shoulder pretending to be hurt.

“Hey, that’s my winning shoulder.”

“I remember.”

The moment becomes quiet as the magnitude of that comment sets in. Kara still smiles, looking at Lena. The door behind them bursts open and Lex emerges.

“Lena, I’ve been looking for you. Mom is about to give her closing speech and wants us to be standing right by her side.”

Lena turns to Kara and rolls her eyes once again. She stands and Kara follows her, standing next to her.

“I’ll see you a little later, Kara?”

Lena smiles up at Kara and then leaves with Lex. Kara slumps back down onto the wooden bench, inhaling deeply.

After soaking in some extra fresh air, Kara returns to the hall, standing by the door and watching Lillian give her speech. She catches Lena’s eye, smiling. She can’t help but notice how beautiful Lena looks in her dress. She had noticed the open back earlier when Lena lead her to the balcony. The dress fit Lena incredibly and while Kara was only looking for a friendship with Lena, she couldn’t deny how gorgeous the woman was.

She catches Alex’s eye at one point during the speech. Alex mouths _‘You and Lena?’_ to which Kara just shrugs, leaving it to discuss when they could actually talk. Alex herself has started to forgive Lena and move past it so she shouldn’t find it hard for Kara to want to do the same, at her own pace of course.

The night carries on and Kara joins Alex’s table, avoiding questions related to her Lena and talking only about her studies, college, and the night. Alex gives her looks while Sam seems relieved about the situation. It gets later and she decides to leave, opting to walk home rather than get a lift with Sam. She sees Lena before she leaves but she’s with Lillian talking to some guests. She waves at Lena who notices her, waving back. Kara enjoys the walk home in the fresh air.


End file.
